Toph's Snow
by MasterofTimeandSpace1606
Summary: Toph runs into a problem after a fun night with a close friend. Now she has to learn the tools of a new trade: Motherhood. Tokka, Kataang, Maiko, and others. Rated T for mild cursing. It kinda turned into a half Tokka half OCxOC.
1. Chapter 1: Katara? I've got a problem

Toph's Snow

Chapter 1: Katara? I've got a problem!

P.S. I don't own Avatar: Last Airbender.

I posted this in the spirit of Halloween. Happy Halloween! Enjoy!

Third Person Toph

Toph Bei Fong groaned and rolled over on her futon. A sudden wave of nausea churned her stomach, causing her to clamp her hand over her mouth, run to the nearest window and proceeded to relieve her stomach of its contents.

"Ugh." She said, once the heaving had stopped. She wiped her mouth with her hand and sat back down on her bed.

_This has been happening a lot. I wonder what's wrong with me. I should go visit Katara today and ask her, she might know what's the matter._

Her resolve set, Toph got ready to leave her house. She had bought the land four years ago when she turned sixteen and built the house using earthbending. It was located on the outskirts of the middle ring in Ba Sing Se, were the Gaang had all relocated to after the war.

Toph spends four days out of the week teaching her apprentices at her earthbending school, which consists of a large area of land outside her house. Her friends had also started their own schools, Katara, teaching any waterbenders that came her way and a school for healing, using both waterbending and traditional methods. Aang's school was part of the same building. He had found some of the airbenders that had gone into hiding during the war and started to teach them everything about the air nomads with the help of previous Avatars. Sokka had started a school for warriors with Suki. They had broken up a year after starting the school and Suki went back to Kyoshi Island. Since then Sokka had concentrated on teaching. Some of the students he turned out were the greatest warriors that had ever lived, well for non-benders anyway.

Toph put on her clothes, pulled part of her hair up into a small bundle on top of her head and headed out side. She earthbended some rock skates when she reached the road and skated the two miles to Katara's house in twenty minutes. She had to stop once to empty her stomach of the apple she had eaten before leaving, on the side of the road.

Katara and Aang's house was huge. They had gotten married right after the war ended and built a house on their 3 acre lot. It had 5 bedrooms, a kitchen, a washroom, an outhouse, a living room, and a dining room. Off to the side is the school house where they teach.

As Toph walked up to the house, she felt the little footsteps of Satomi, or wise beauty, Aang and Katara's daughter. She was born four years ago, and had everyone one of them wrapped around her tiny little finger.

"Auntie!" She called, running out of the house. Katara wasn't that far behind. Toph scooped up Satomi and hugged her. When Toph put her down she took hold of Toph's hand and pulled Toph over to her mother.

"Hello Toph." said Katara, "What brings you here so early?"

"I need to talk to you; I have a question about something."

"Sure thing. Follow me." She led Toph into the house and into one of the bedrooms that is set up as a kind of office. Satomi went off to play.

"Have a seat. So what do want to talk about?"

"I think I'm sick, but I never have a fever. I throw up every morning although sometimes it's in the afternoon or at night. Do you know what it could be?"

Katara's pulse had quickened as Toph told her this which led her to believe that it was serious.

"Toph, ummm, I have to ask you a very personal question."

"Sure go ahead."

"Are you..." Katara's pulse was jumping around rapidly by this point.

"Are you still a virgin?"

"No."

"And when did you lose your virginity?"

"Three years ago."

"When was the last time you had sex?"

"In April, a month ago. What is this, a murder investigation?"

"No, but I do know what's wrong with you." Katara's pulse had calmed down quite a bit. Toph was slightly confused; it had been beating so rapidly and had suddenly dropped off to normal.

"One more question before I tell you, who was it you lost your virginity to and was the person you had sex with a month ago the same person?" Toph's face burned with embarrassment. She so did not want to discuss this with Katara.

"That was two questions!" She said in an attempt to distract Katara. It failed.

"I know, just answer the question or I won't tell you what wrong with you." Toph considered it for a minute and then decided to answer. Her face got even hotter if possible.

"It was your brother and yes, he was the one I had sex with a month ago."

Haha cliffy! Although most if not all of you know what's coming next. Next chapter is Katara's pov. We get to see her reaction to Toph's news.

Review if you want, or don't, I don't really care. Although reviews make me happy and I write when I'm happy...ish.

Jaa nee!


	2. Chapter 2: It'll be okay

Toph's Snow

Chapter 2: It'll be okay

Disclaimer: I so own Avatar: The Last Airbender! Lies! I so do not own it. Oh well, on with the show!

Previously in Toph's Snow

_"One more question before I tell you, who was it you lost your virginity to and was the person you had sex with a month ago the same person?" Toph's face burned with embarrassment. She so did not want to discuss this with Katara. _

_"That was two questions!" she said in an attempt to distract Katara. It failed. _

_"I know, just answer the question or I won't tell you what wrong with you." Toph considered it for a minute and then decided to answer. Her face got even hotter if possible._

_"It was your brother and yes, he was the one I had sex with a month ago." _

Third Person Katara

Katara was surprised to say the least. She didn't think that her brother had been seeing anyone.

_Obviously I was wrong_

"So...what's wrong with me?" Toph asked.

"Congratulations Toph! You're going to have a baby!" Katara said in the nicest way she could think of.

Toph's face went blank and slowly changed into surprise, then angry, and settled on furious.

"That can't be it! There has to be something else!"

"Well, when was the last time you had your cycle?"

"Ummm…," Toph did the calculations in her head. "Two months ago."

"And when was it supposed to show up?"

"Exactly a week ago, June tenth…" Her expression saddened.

"Have you been under any unusual stress?"

"No. Everything has been normal."

"Well, then I'm pretty sure you're pregnant. I could check with my bending if you want?"

"Yes. I want to know for sure." Toph's face was hopeful again. Katara instructed Toph to lie on the floor on her back. Katara's hands glowed silver as she moved them over Toph's midsection. She detected another, small, life force within Toph. She helped Toph sit back up.

"It's official, there's a baby in there."

"This is bad. What am I going to tell him? _How_ am I going to tell him?" Toph started to hyperventilate, and then dissolved into tears. Katara pulled Toph into her lap like she did whenever Satomi was upset.

"It'll be okay, Toph. My brother will help with the baby. He may be an Idiot, but he's responsible. I'll be here for you and so will Aang. Everything will be just fine." Toph just cried harder. It saddened Katara to see such a strong girl, no, woman in such distress, friend or not.

_Toph has been through a lot and adding a baby to all that…it might break her. But no, Toph is strong and she's got all of us supporting her, we'll get through this together._

Katara rocked Toph gently in her lap as she made comforting noises. Satomi came into the room, wondering what all the noise was about. When she saw her aunt in her mother's lap crying, she sat down next to them and started to pat Toph on the back, making a solemn face, as if she knew exactly what was going on. Katara wouldn't put it past Satomi to know what was happening.

Toph calmed down soon after that. She wiped her face and straightened her wrinkled clothes.

"Can I stay here tonight?" She asked.

"Sure thing. Go clean yourself up in the washroom and come to the kitchen, I should have lunch ready. You have to eat much more carefully now, and no more sake." Said Katara, moving into midwife mode. She walked into the kitchen with Satomi on her heels. Satomi loved to watch her mother cook. Sometimes she would take out her toy pots and pans and pretend to cook along with her mother.

Katara got out some fish from the ice chest and put it in the oven, lighting the wood pile underneath, after sprinkling the fish with lemon and pepper. Next she pulled out some potatoes and hummed while she worked. By time she had finished peeling all four potatoes; Toph had come into the kitchen and was on the floor playing with Satomi. Katara cut the potatoes into pieces and put them in a pan with butter, mashing them. She started water boiling for rice and then pulled apart fresh pea pods and dumped the peas into another pot. She put rice into the boiling water and sat down to wait while the food cooked.

"So is there anything special I have to do now that I'm…you know?"

"No. you can pretty much do what you've been doing, just try to eat a little healthier, avoid jarring motions and get plenty of exercise. I suggest you take up walking; you won't be able to use your bending during the last three months so you'll have to walk or ride a carriage where ever you go. I have a book with all the specifics, I could read it to you if you would like?"

"No, that's okay, I trust you."

Katara got up and put the rice, mashed potatoes and peas on the table and set the kettle on for tea. Then she put on heat protection gloves and pulled the fish out of the oven, placing it onto the table carefully. Just as they were about to eat Aang walked in.

"I'm home! And guess who I brought with me? I hope you cooked enough for an extra person." Katara heard Toph whisper, oh no, under her breath as the new person walked in.

Hope you liked it. If you didn't, you suck! Jk. Everyone is awesome. Review or not, it's up to you.

Jaa nee!


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner

Toph's Snow Chap 3

Chapter 3: Dinner

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except my OCs and the plot.

Previously in Toph's Snow

"_So is there anything special I have to do now that I'm…you know?"_

"_No. you can pretty much do what you've been doing, just try to eat a little healthier, avoid jarring motions and get plenty of exercise. I suggest you take up walking; you won't be able to use your bending during the last three months so you'll have to walk or ride a carriage where ever you go. I have a book with all the specifics, I could read it to you if you would like?"_

"_No that's okay, I trust you." _

_Katara got up and put the rice, mashed potatoes and peas on the table and set the kettle on for tea. Then she put on heat protection gloves and pulled the fish out of the oven, placing it onto the table carefully. Just as they were about to eat Aang walked in. _

_"I'm home! And guess who I brought with me? I hope you cooked enough for an extra person." Katara heard Toph whisper, oh no, under her breath as the new person walked in. _

Third Person Sokka

When Sokka walked into the room there was complete silence until Satomi shouted her usual greeting to him.

"Hi Uncle Sokk!" She insisted on calling him Sokk even though she could pronounce Sokka.

_The mysteries of little kids. _

"Hey kiddo." Sokka said giving her a hug as she stood up in her chair. Aang had already occupied the seat next to Katara, so the only chair left was next to the other person at the table. Sokka was halfway into his seat when he noticed who the person was, Toph.

She had slouched in her seat, making herself look small.

"Hey, Toph." Said Sokka. Toph just nodded her head and turned so that her back was facing him. She swung her hair over her shoulder, further blocking her face.

Her hair was styled the way Sokka liked it, part of the front of her hair was pulled into a small bundle on top of her head, her bangs and the rest of her long, curly hair hung free. She was wearing one of her everyday outfits, the ones she wore when she wasn't teaching. A light green mandarin collared shirt that hooked on the front over her right breast, a darker green belt tied into a bow in the back, brown, laced arm braces, pants the same color as her shirt that tucked into brown, laced leg braces with pieces of fabric the same color as her belt coming out of the bottom of it to cover the top of her feet, which otherwise remained bare.

Sokka had missed Toph. Since they got together a month ago, they hadn't talked much. She had left sometime in the early morning of that night and had been too busy since then to talk to him. He had dropped by her house several times but she had always had an excuse for not talking to him. There had only been one time when she hadn't been able to make an excuse and that had just turned into an argument.

Flashback

_Sokka walked the half mile between his and Toph's houses quickly. She had been avoiding him lately and he was determined to put an end to it. He knocked on the door of Toph's house, built completely out of earth, except for the front door which was made out of wood. He heard footsteps coming toward the door. She opened it and folded her arms across her chest. _

"_What do you want Sokka, I'm busy."_

"_We have to talk. You can't always get out of it by being 'busy'."_

"_What is there to talk about? I don't see a problem."_

"_Just tell me why you left? You haven't done that in a while, it's like we're going backwards aga…"_

"_I don't have to explain anything to you!" She said her voice close to a shout. "What are we anyway?" She asked in her normal voice. "I mean…we're not your normal couple. We don't go out in public, except to taverns. We don't take walks on the beach or go to plays, like other people. We just hang out, drink too much sake (AN: Japanese rice wine.), have sex then go our separate ways the next day. We're just using each other and ruining our friendship. If you can call this a friendship, it would be different if there was love involved in all of this but there isn't." _But I do love you! _Shouted Sokka in his head. _You're the one who is doing this to us!

"_Just leave Sokka. And don't come back." She closed the door in his face. Sokka thought he heard a sniffle from the other side of the door, but figured it was just his imagination. He went home, and didn't come back._

End Flashback

Katara cleared her throat, and Sokka looked up. They had all started passing the food around the table while Sokka had been caught up in his memories. He grabbed the dish Toph was holding out to him.

"So what did you do today Aang?" Katara asked.

"Well, I followed a rumor of an airbender living here in Ba Sing Se to the house of a girl named Tomoko, and her sister Natsuko. They live with their grandparents because their parents were killed during the war."

"Did they turn out to be airbenders?" asked Katara as the rest of us ate our food.

"Yes. The two sisters had discovered their powers but had been warned by their grandparents to never use them. So when I came asking around about airbenders they nearly killed me. After I finally convinced them that I was the Avatar, they listened to what I had to say and will now be coming here for lessons."

The rest of dinner was spent with idle conversation, jokes from Sokka and the occasional outburst from Satomi that usually made everyone laugh. When we had all finished eating, Toph excused herself from the table. Katara got up and went with her.

"Well I better get going." Said Sokka as he got up from the table.

"Come by more often." Said Aang, "We could use your sense of humor."

"I will." Said Sokka as he walked out the door.

Haha, you guys thought there would be an awesome argument in this chapter didn't you. There was an argument it wasn't the one you were looking for was it. Don't worry there will be some arguing soon…maybe. You won't know until I post it. Go evil me!

Jaa nee!


	4. Chapter 4: What do you think?

Toph's Snow

Chapter 4: What do you think?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Previously in Toph's Snow

"_So what did you do today Aang?" Katara asked._

"_Well, I followed a rumor of an airbender living here in Ba Sing Se to the house of a girl named Tomoko, and her sister Natsuko. They live with their grandparents because their parents were killed during the war."_

"_Did they turn out to be airbenders?" asked Katara as the rest of us ate our food._

"_Yes. The two sisters had discovered their powers but had been warned by their grandparents to never use them. So when I came asking around about airbenders they nearly killed me. After I finally convinced them that I was the Avatar, they listened to what I had to say and will now be coming here for lessons."_

_The rest of dinner was spent with idle conversation, jokes from Sokka and the occasional outburst from Satomi that usually made everyone laugh. When we had all finished eating, Toph excused herself from the table. Katara got up and went with her._

"_Well I better get going." Said Sokka as he got up from the table. _

"_Come by more often." Said Aang, "We could use your sense of humor."_

"_I will." Said Sokka as he walked out the door._

Third Person Toph

Toph was exhausted by time dinner was over. She had used all of her energy ignoring Sokka all night. Katara showed her to a guestroom she could use. Toph barely had enough energy to take her clothes off but she managed and lay down on the futon in just her breast band and her loin cloth. She fell asleep almost immediately.

Third Person Katara

Katara stood in the doorway of the room Toph was sleeping in. Toph was sprawled across her futon, having moved while she was sleeping. She looked like an innocent little kid, an angel. You would never guess that she was going to be a mother by just looking at her.

In the last six years Toph had grown a lot. She had grown taller, now standing at about five feet. She had dramatic curves and she had let her black hair grow out. Her bust had grown much larger but was still smaller than Katara's ample chest. She was, in all honesty, a very beautiful woman. Whenever she and Katara went out, Toph had the eyes of every man, especially when they saw her light green eyes that, though blind, seemed to see through a person, into their soul.

Aang walked up behind Katara and wrapped his arms around her waist, putting his chin on her shoulder.

"What's got you so worried about Toph?" Aang asked quietly.

"She's pregnant, you know, and it's Sokka's baby. I don't know how they're going to get through this. Toph won't even talk to him. They had a fight a few weeks back, and Toph basically told Sokka to stay out of her life for good." Aang spun Katara around to face him.

"They'll work it out, and if not, well we'll see if and when that happens."

"I guess we'll have to trust that love with fix everything. Anyone can see that the two are in love, they're just too scared to admit it to each other."

"Love has a way of tearing people apart before it puts them back together again as better people." Said Aang, ever the philosopher.

"Is Satomi asleep?"

"Yeah, I put her to bed a few minutes ago. She's worried about them too."

"We have such a wise child."

"Yes we do. Has she shown any signs of bending yet?" Aang asked. They walked to their room and got ready for bed.

"Not yet, but it'll be any day now. I can't wait."

"Me neither." They kissed goodnight and drifted off to sleep.

Total fluff chapter. Nothing really important, just Aang and Katara's views on what is going on. The next chapter is back to Toph's point of view.

Jaa nee!


	5. Chapter 5: Just stay out!

Toph's Snow

Chapter 5: Just stay out!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Third person Toph

Toph woke up feeling much better than yesterday. She put her clothes on and followed her nose to the kitchen, where Katara was making breakfast.

"Morning, Toph. There's fruit and rice on the table and the pancakes will be done in a minute."

Toph sat down at the table, grabbed a bowl, and filled it with rice. Next she picked up the bowls of fruit, sniffing each to identify it. She put strawberries, mandarin oranges, and banana and apple slices onto her rice and dug in. Satomi, sometimes a picky eater, was only eating the fruit out of her bowl and throwing the rice all over the table, some pieces got caught in Toph's hair. She seemed to be in a playful mood that morning. Katara brought the finished pancakes over to the table. Satomi, seeing her favorite food, squealed in delight, reaching for the plate.

"Pancake! Pancake! Pancake! Pancake!"

"Calm down Satomi." Said Katara, handing her a pancake that she proceeded to tear into pieces.

A few minutes later, as Satomi was "eating" her second pancake, Toph felt Satomi pull her hand back and ducked just in time to avoid the slobbery piece of pancake she had thrown. Katara, however, wasn't so lucky.

"Ewwwwww!" Katara peeled the bit off her face.

"Alright you are officially done eating. Now it's bath time. Hey Toph, first lesson in mothering, follow me."

Katara led Toph down the hall to the wash room. She turned the faucet for hot water on, narrating what she was doing to Toph, and then the faucet for cold water.

Indoor plumbing was still new; all the kinks hadn't been worked out of toilets yet so most people still had their out houses.

"You have to make sure that the water isn't too hot so it won't burn their sensitive skin." Katara turned the water off and set Satomi in the tub.

"Listen to make sure they're not drowning, if you can't feel any movement from them, check to make sure they're still sitting up. Although, for the first few months, I suggest you don't put them in the bath. Just get a washcloth and fill a bucket with warm water and wash them in your lap." said Katara, editing her system of doing things to Toph's abilities.

"How do you remember all this stuff?"

"Lots and lots of practice." chuckled Katara.

After Satomi's bath, Toph and Katara went to the market to restock the house with food. First, they bought vegetables and fruits, and then flour for bread, rice and various salted meats. By the time they were finished, Satomi was tired and cranky.

"Let's stop by the tailors and get some cloth so we can make you new clothes."

They walked into the shop and searched through the cloth for something comfortable to wear.

"Hey Toph, come feel this one." Toph walked over to her and touched the cloth. It was soft and smooth and thick.

"This would be good because you'll be biggest during the winter. It's thick enough to keep you warm, but it's not scratchy like wool. And, I have to say, dark green is your color."

"I like it." Toph pulled at the cloth to gage its strength. It gave a little but resisted her pulls on it. "It's tough enough that it won't rip easily, but still comfortable."

"I agree. Here, take Satomi outside while I get this and then we'll go home."

Toph walked outside and stood in front of the shop, Satomi on her hip with her head on Toph's chest. Toph was thinking and wasn't paying attention so she jumped a little when a voice spoke to her.

"Hey, Toph." Said Sokka.

"Don't scare people like that."

"Sorry, you usually know I'm there."

"Well next time, be more careful! And why are you talking to me anyway? I told you not to talk to me anymore!" said Toph forcefully, so she wouldn't wake up Satomi.

"We need to talk about what happened Toph."

"No we don't!" Toph said through her teeth.

"Why?"

"Because, I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"There has to be a reason Toph."

"Fine you want a reason? I'll give you a reason. I don't want to talk about it because I love you and you don't feel the same. Just stay out of my life so I can get over you." Toph stalked back into the shop.

_Did I really just say that?_

"Let's go home." Said Katara cheerily. She took Satomi from Toph and they walked out of the shop.

Third Person Sokka

Sokka stood there for a few seconds processing what Toph had just said. She loved him! But she thought he didn't feel the same.

"I have to fix this." Said Sokka to himself as he walked away.

Hmmmm. Not sure if I like this chapter. Meh, oh well. Sokka's determined now! Find out what he does next chapter.

P.S. the chapters will now start skipping through time; each chapter will be about a week after the next one (this chapter is during week 6 of Toph's pregnancy).

Jaa nee!


	6. Chapter 6: When will it end?

Toph's Snow Chap 6

Chapter 6: When will it end?

AN: Sorry it's a little late, I've been busy.

This is long overdue, but thank you to all the reviewers. It makes me really happy when I get reviews.

On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Week 7 (of Toph's pregnancy) June 23-June 29

Third person Toph

Toph had become fatigued over the last week. Her breasts were tender and morning sickness was occurring more often now. Certain smells would send her running toward the nearest window or bucket. Eggs were especially potent and would cause her to throw up every time she smelled them. Toph was also constantly going to the bathroom, which frustrated her to no end because she had to stick close to the bathroom all day.

Toph had officially closed her school at the end of last week, telling her students that she needed a break and would reopen it in the spring of next year. Toph practically lived at Katara and Aang's house, although she slept at her own. She had taken Katara's advice and started walking in the mornings. Toph would walk to Katara and Aang's house and have Katara and Satomi join her as they walked for about half a mile and then went back.

During the day, Katara taught Toph everything she needed to know about childcare, everything from which foods were appropriate for each age to getting a fussy child to stop crying. They also worked on making Toph clothes that could be made bigger as her stomach grew.

Toph's morning sickness was particularly bad one morning. She had thrown up five times in the time it took her to walk to Katara's house.

"Here, have some ginger tea. It'll help with your morning sickness." Said Katara handing Toph the cup.

"Thanks." As Toph sipped her tea, someone knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Katara left to answer it. Toph heard a whispered argument and then two people walked into the room.

"Hey, Toph. Look who came to see you."

"Hi." Said Sokka. Toph ignored him.

"Um… I brought you something." Toph stayed silent.

"Here." Sokka slid something across the table to Toph. She picked it up out of pure curiosity. It felt like a cloth bag with round objects in them. Toph opened it and dumped the contents into her hand. She was right; it was a bunch of metal marbles. She smashed them together and created one ball, which she then threw at Sokka's head.

"Goodbye Meathead." Toph got up and walked to her room in Katara's house, slamming the door in Sokka's face when he followed her.

"Wait! Toph! I just want to ask you something?"

"What?"

"Can we…start over, please? Just forget what's happened before now and move on?" Toph didn't respond.

"Open the door, Toph. Talk to me." Toph still didn't say anything, but she did open the door.

"Fine, you don't have to answer me just now, but will you consider it?" When Toph still didn't respond, Sokka turned to leave.

"Wait…" Toph said quietly. "Before I answer your question, answer mine first. What I said, the other day, did it mean anything to you?"

"I..." Sokka started to say. A minute passed by and Sokka still hadn't said anything.

_I knew it! He doesn't feel anything for me._

"Forget it, just leave." Toph started to close her door. She could feel her eyes starting to tear.

"Wait, Toph. I'm trying. It's just hard to say because I've never said it to anyone before. I...I...Damn it! Toph… I love you!" Toph opened the door and wrapped her arms around him, putting her head on his chest.

"I love you too, Sokka. Thank you."

They stood there for an immeasurable moment, comforted by each others presence.

"So, do you want to go out to dinner some time? I know this great place that doesn't serve sake?" Toph laughed.

"Sure Sokka, anytime."

"I've got to go. I'll come get you tomorrow at sunset."

"Okay." Toph reluctantly relinquished her hold on Sokka. He leant down and kissed her cheek and left. Toph followed him to the door. She stood in the door way until she could no longer feel the vibrations coming from him.

"So…you two are back together?" Toph turned around to face Katara. Her body shape was larger than usually through the vibrations, which led Toph to believe that she was holding Satomi.

"Yeah…ugu!" Toph gagged and sprinted to the bucket on the other side of the room and threw up into it.

"Ugh, when does this end?"

"You've still got a little while to go. It'll get worse before it gets better, _trust_ me." Katara was holding Toph's hair as she continued to be sick in the bucket.

Toph and Katara worked on Toph's new clothes since Toph had gained a little weight and her clothes were starting to get a little tight, in both her hips and her chest.

Satomi walked into the room as they were working, wanting attention.

"Mommy! I'm bored!"

"I'm working sweetie. You'll have to wait a minute."

"But I want to play now!"

"I can't right now, you have to wait."

"But…"

"Not now, Satomi!"

"I WANNA PLAY!" Suddenly a strong, moist wind picked up in the house. Small objects started to fly everywhere. Toph was hit with several before the mini storm stopped. Katara was holding Satomi, so Toph assumed Katara had calmed the child down, stopping the storm.

"Satomi, I'm happy you have found your element, but you can't use it to get your way. Does mommy use her bending when she gets mad?"

"No."

"Then don't use yours."

"But you wouldn't play with me, so I got mad and then the air started to listen to me."

"Daddy will teach you how to keep it under control when he gets home."

"Hey,Katara?" Toph walked over to them.

"Yes, Toph?"

"Did you notice that the air she bending was also wet?"

"Now that you mention it, it was a little wet. What do you think that means?"

"I think.. it means that Satomi, with two parents that bend different elements, is a combination…of the two." Said Toph in wonder.

"So…your saying that my child is the first person ever to have control over _two_ elements?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

I don't know if it's possible to bend two elements at the same time in the Avatar world but it's my story so they can.

Review! Or not! Your Choice!

Jaa nee!


	7. Chapter 7: Flashbacks

Toph's Snow Chap 7

Chapter 7: Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender

* * *

Week 8 (of Toph's pregnancy. June 30-July 6)

Third person Katara

For the past week, Katara and Aang have been carefully teaching Satomi to use her bending. She made slow, but steady progress. Aang was ecstatic when he came home to find his daughter bending.

Flashback

Third Person Aang

_Aang walked into the house after coming back from a trip to the Fire Nation for a meeting of the Avatar and the leaders of the three nations._

Where is everyone?

_Aang walked through the house, no one was in it. He heard voices coming from outside and he followed them to the backyard. Toph, who was standing directly across from the back door, 'looked' in his direction and put a finger to her lips, motioning to Katara and Satomi._

"…_Now try again, but this time, concentrate on keeping it from collapsing."_

_Aang watched as Satomi opened her arms wide, as if to pick up something large, then slowly brought them together, moving them around each other, until her hands were about a foot apart. In between her hands was a swirling mass, it looked like a waterspout on the bottom half and a cyclone on the top half. It only lasted a few seconds before it collapsed. When it did, water droplets rained on the damp dirt in front of Satomi's feet, she wasn't wearing any shoes, probably for this reason, and a gust of wind lifted her hair as it rushed passed._

"_Awww." said Satomi in disappointment. _

"_It's okay, honey, it'll take practice for you to be able to hold it for a long time."_

_Aang walked further into the backyard, so that Katara and Satomi noticed that he was there._

"_Daddy! Did you see what I can do? Look! Look!" Satomi scrunched up her face in concentration and formed another waterspout-cyclone._

"_Well done, Sato." Said Aang, using his pet name for her. (An: Sato=Sugar in Japanese) he picked Satomi up and tossed her in the air, catching her with his bending and moved her through the air. Satomi giggled and held her arms out like a bird, this was her favorite game. Aang put her down and she ran over to Toph to brag about 'flying'. Katara walked over to Aang and kissed him._

"_So, she discovered her bending today?"_

"_Yep. She's so enthusiastic. It's like a mini you from when I was your teacher." Aang chuckled and rubbed the back of his head._

"_Yeah, I was pretty enthusiastic back then, wasn't I?"_

"_Oh Yeah."_

"_So, which element is that exactly? Because I haven't seen a waterspout-cyclone, or whatever you call it, before."_

"_Well, Toph and I think that Satomi is a combination of the two elements. An air-waterbender if you will." _

_"Wait till I tell Zuko about this! He'll be impressed, even little Haruka and Haruki, though they're prodigies, aren't this good."_

"_I'm so proud."_

"_Oh, yeah. Talking about Zuko, the entire royal family is coming to visit in about a month."_

"_Oh, goodness! I have to clean, get new curtains, oh my gosh, the whole house needs to be scrubbed! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"_

"_Sorry. They didn't tell me until I was about to leave." Aang held his hands up, palms facing forward in a 'don't kill me' gesture."_

"_I'll be in the house having a nervous breakdown." Katara sprinted into the house. Aang looked up and finally noticed that another person had entered the backyard. Sokka and Toph were talking quietly across the yard._

_Third Person Sokka_

"_You look great." Said Sokka. Toph was wearing a light green, silk, hanfu with a gold belt, border and under skirt, and carried a white parasol with gold and pink flowers. Most of her hair had been braided and twisted in to an intricate bun that had metal flowers woven into it. Two tendrils of hair were loose on each side of her face._

"_I would say the same, but you know…"_

"_Thanks Toph." Sokka was also wearing a hanfu, but his was blue with a white border. "Are you ready to go?"_

"_Wait, let me put on my shoes." Toph grabbed her shoes from where she had set them down earlier and put them on. "Okay. Now I'm ready to go. You'll have to lead me though, because I can't see through these shoes."_

"_Fine with me." Sokka lead Toph around to the front of the house where a carriage was waiting for them. He lifted Toph into the cabin and then got in himself._

She's heavier then I remember.

"_I got us tickets to a play, if you want to go." Sokka offered as the carriage started out for the upper ring of Ba Sing Se._

"_That sounds great."_

_They arrived at the restaurant ten minutes later._

"_Welcome to the Jade Blossom! Do you have a reservation?" Greeted the Maitre'd. _

"_Yes. Sokka of the Southern Watertribe."_

"_Right this way, Sir, Miss." A waiter materialized and led the couple to their table. Sokka started to direct Toph into her chair, when Toph asked if he could take her to the bathroom. Sokka dutifully led Toph to the bathroom and asked the bathroom attendant to help her._

_The bathrooms in the Jade Blossom are some of the only bathrooms with indoor plumbing, making them rather popular among the Middle and Upper rings._

_Sokka waited by the door for Toph and helped her back to the table when she was finished. The waiter came by and took their drink orders; Toph ordered jasmine tea, while Sokka had green tea. When their tea arrived, Toph took one whiff of hers and turned green. She pushed the cup to the edge of the table and folded her hands in her lap._

"_Is there something wrong with the tea?"_

"_No. it's just the smell doesn't seem to agree with me at the moment."_

"_Why don't you order something else? I'll read you the menu while we wait for the waiter."_

_Toph ordered orange picken (AN: Pig Chicken hybrid) with fried rice and ginger tea and Sokka ordered roast duck with fried rice and crab puffs to share._

_When their meal arrived, once again Sokka watched Toph's face turn green, but this time, she clamped her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. She came back a few minutes later._

"_Sorry about that."_

"_Are you okay? We can go back to Katara's house if you want?"_

"_No, no, I'm fine. It's just that certain smells are upsetting my stomach."_

"_Oh. Which food is it?"_

"_The crab puffs, but I'll be-"_

"_Waiter!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_We don't want these anymore."_

" _Alright." The waiter whisked away the crab puffs and Toph started to breathe again._

"_Thank you."_

"_No problem." They ate for a while in companionable silence._

"_How are your classes going?"_

"_Great! All my beginner students are getting really good a fighting with wooden swords; I think I'll start training them with foils by fall. My advanced students are about ready to move to real swords. Most of them have stopped growing so the sword they get will be good for some years to come. Hmmm… my hand-to-hand combat class is doing pretty well too, we moved to kick-boxing last week. How have your classes been going?"_

"_Oh, um, I closed my school two weeks ago, but I'll resume teaching in the spring."_

"_Really, why?"_

"_Ummm, can I tell you later?"_

"_Sure." They finished eating and were on their way out of the restaurant, when Toph gagged and covered her mouth again. Sokka quickly led Toph outside and over to a bush, where she threw up her dinner._

"_Alright, I'm taking you home now." Sokka helped Toph into the carriage as soon as it pulled up in front of the restaurant from around the corner. Toph lay down with her head in Sokka's lap as they rode to Katara's house; He rubbed her back absentmindedly. Sokka walked Toph to the door when they reached the house._

"_Thanks, for everything Sokka."_

"_It's no problem."_

"_Yes it was. I ruined our night."_

"_No you didn't. It would take more than that to ruin any night with you. Your just sick is all. You should've told me you weren't feeling well, we could've stayed in instead."_

"_Thanks, Sokka. And I'm not sick."_

"_Then why do you keep throwing up?" Sokka was really confused._

What could it be?

"_I keep throwing up because I'm…because I'm pregnant…and it's your baby."_

_Sokka nearly fell over in shock, if he hadn't been holding on to Toph's arms he would have._

I can't believe it! She's having my baby! I'm not sure if I should be happy or scared.

"_Sokka? Please say something. You're not mad are you?" That last question snapped Sokka out of his thoughts._

"_No, I'm not mad. Why would I be mad?"_

"_I don't know. I thought maybe you wouldn't want it."_

"_Of course I want our baby!"_

"_I guess I was worried for nothing." Toph smiled. "I should go. Goodnight"_

"_Night. I love you. Never forget that."_

"_I won't. I love you too." Sokka left, walking home after he paid the carriage driver._

End Flashback

* * *

To review or not to review? That is the question, and you have the answer.

I'm going to speed time up a little faster.

Jaa nee!


	8. Chapter 8: Guests Galore Part 1

Toph's Snow Chap 8

Chapter 8: Guests Galore Part 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender

* * *

Week 12 (of Toph's pregnancy, month 3, July 28-August 3)

Third Person

The Royal family was due any hour now and everyone was running around, making last minute preparations. Katara went out, for the fifth time, to make sure she had everything she needed to finish cooking dinner. Toph was in the kitchen of Katara and Aang's house, cooking dinner, while Sokka watched. Toph's stomach had gotten bigger over the last few weeks so that she now has a small baby bump; not very big but enough that it's noticeable in her clothes now that they're being stretched over it. Her other symptoms had calmed down so that she is no longer nauseous or sensitive to certain smells. Her fatigue had started to get better also, she was still more tired than usual, but not overly so.

Flashback

Week 10

Third Person Toph

_Toph got up one morning and was in the process of putting on her clothes when her hand brushed her stomach._

That's weird.

_Toph touched her stomach again. It felt harder than normal and it pushed out a little. Toph smiled when she realized that she was getting a baby bump._

"_Katara! Can you come here for a second?" Katara hurries into the room._

"_What is it?"_

"_Come here! Put your hand right here." Toph guided Katara's hand to her stomach._

"_Congratulations Toph."_

"_Thanks."_

_Sokka walked into the room looking for the two women._

"_Hey Sokka, give me your hand!" Said Toph. Toph put Sokka's hand on her bump._

"_Is that…"_

"_Yep." Toph smiled in his direction. Sokka leaned down and kissed her, pulling her close._

"_And that's my cue to leave." Said Katara quietly, as she backed out of the room, closing the door behind her._

End Flashback

Aang was waiting, with Momo and Appa, at the wall of Ba Sing Se, for the royal family airship to arrive, so he could direct it to the landing zone located in a large garden in the Middle Ring. Soon, Aang spotted it, it was much smaller the airships used during the war. He ran over to where Appa was waiting and mounted. They flew up in front of the airship and Aang signaled to the captain to follow them. They all landed in the garden where a carriage was waiting for them.

"Go tell Katara that they're here." Aang told Momo.

Third Person Katara

Katara and Toph were finishing dinner when Momo came flying in a window, chattering excitedly.

"They're here! Aang said he would send Momo here when they landed!" Katara ran around the house making sure that everything was spotlessly perfect. A half hour later, a carriage pulled up in front of the house; the thud of Appa landing in the backyard shook the ground. Katara ran out to meet their guests, dragging Toph, who in turn, was dragging Sokka, who was carrying Satomi. They all stood in front of the house, Katara was smiling widely holding on to Aang, who had come around the house from the backyard, and holding Satomi. Toph and Sokka stood next to them, smiling, but not as widely as Katara.

The first people to come out of the carriage were the twins, Haruka and Haruki. As soon as Satomi saw them, she squirmed until Katara put her down. The three children ran around, laughing and playing in the grass.

"I was hoping we would be here for a while before the managed to mess up their clothes, but that's children for you." said Mai as she climbed out of the carriage, Zuko close behind her.

"Hey, everyone." Said Zuko, waving. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Last time you were here, the kids were only two." said Katara as they all gathered around to exchange greetings.

"I hope it's not a problem that we came along too?" said a voice. Ty lee and her husband of two years, Kazuo, clambered out of the carriage. Te Lee was holding a small child, who was hiding their face in her chest.

"Awww, who's this?" Katara asked, walking up to Ty Lee and the child.

"Don't be shy." said Ty Lee to the child. To Katara she said, "This is Tao, we had him about a year and a half ago. He's a bit shy; he almost had a fit the other day when a lady at the market tried to give him a piece of candy."

While his mother was talking, Tao peeked out from his hiding place. Katara gasped when she saw his face. He was cherubic, even angelic, with his large, light grey, almost white eyes that contrasted strikingly with his dark red-brown hair. His tiny nose was sloped at the perfect angle and his pink lips that were flawlessly balanced; neither lip was too full or too wide. His cheeks were a rosy pink which stood out on his delicate ivory skin, which was much lighter than either of his parents, though closer to his father's than his mother's.

Tao, deciding that the stranger looking at him was okay, gave her a smile. Katara nearly gasped again. His teeth, he only had four, were pure white and straight.

"He's beautiful, and his eyes…"

"Yeah.;" Ty Lee giggled. "We have no idea where they come from. The mid wife almost dropped him when she came to check up on him a few days after he was born. She had never seen a child with eyes so light before. She says the spirits have something in store for him if he has been given such a gift."

"Has he shown any signs of bending?"

"Not really. Although once or twice when he was upset, a wind seemed to pick up in the house. How about Satomi? Has she shown any signs?"

"Yes she has, but I'll leave the rest as a surprise for later." Katara gathered everyone and they all went inside for dinner. Aang and Sokka had put a bigger table in the dining room to accommodate all of their guests. They had to find some last minute cushions to for Ty Lee and Kazuo since the table had only been set for nine.

* * *

Yay! Another long chapter. The next chapter is the other half of the visit and then another jump forward in time.

P.S. I'm thinking about writing a Tokka lemon for this fic, and or a Kataang one. Tell me what you think in your review. I can always post it as a separate story for those who want one.

Jaa nee!


	9. Chapter 9: Guests Galore Part 2

Toph's Snow Chap 9

Chapter 9: Guests Galore Part 2

Disclaimer: Do I own Avatar: Last Airbender? No, I do not.

AN: Fair warning, I have taken much creative license with this chapter especially.

Sorry this is late, I've decided that I need to slow down on updates, for a little while so I can collect a larger store of chapters so that I stay ahead.

Enjoy!

* * *

Week 12 (of Toph's pregnancy, month 3, July 28-August 3)

Third Person

Dinner went by quickly as everyone talked about what they had been doing since the last time they all got together. Zuko, of course, had to rule the Fire Nation, fixing all the corrupt practices his father put into place. His sister, Azula, had been committed to an asylum for the last eight years, and his father had been executed for his crimes against the nations, by the vote of all the leaders of the nations, dispite the fact that he couldn't bend anymore. Ty Lee and Kazuo started a traveling act that performed all over the nations, Ty Lee did acrobatics while Kazuo firebended rings and other shapes around her.

"Hey, Toph? Are we going to tell them our news?" asked Sokka in Toph's ear.

"Umm, sure." When there was a lull in the conversation Sokka spoke up.

"Toph and I have some news for everyone." He tapped Toph to tell her to continue.

"Um, Sokka and I are having a baby." Toph fidgeted while she waited for a response.

"Heh, heh, never thought you had it in you had it in you, Sokka." said Zuko. Sokka glared at him.

"What my husband means to say is, congratulations." said Mai.

"When is it due?" asked Ty Lee.

"Late winter." said Toph.

"Just like Tao. What did you guys do for the solstice? We had a giant party at the palace." said Ty Lee.

"We celebrated at home." said Katara.

"No party?"

"No. Just dinner."

"That's no fun."

Third Person Satomi

While the grownups were chatting, Satomi, Haruka and Haruki, or Ruka and Ruki, had moved into another room to play. Tao hadn't followed because he was content sitting in his mother's lap.

"Can you bend yet Sato?" asked Ruki.

"Yeah! You wanna see?"

"Why would I ask if I didn't want to see?" Ruki rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's go outside!"

The three children walked to the doorway of the dining room to see what their parents were doing. All of the adults were sitting around, talking. So Satomi led the twins down the hallway and out the backdoor.

"Okay, now watch." Satomi started with the trick she had learned when she'd first started bending.

"Wow." said Ruki.

Satomi then transformed the waterspout-cyclone into something she had been working on. She moved her hands apart, making the water half turn into droplets, and the air half disappeared. The she moved her handsin a motion that looked like she was drawing a string taut and then a small circular motion, this made the air and water droplets to merge into a small cloud. Satomi then made a motion with her hands and the cloud floated around the twins, her hands directing the cloud. While it was floating, a light shower of snow stated to fall so that the twins were standing in the center of a ring of snow.

Ruki looked amazed and Ruka just looked amused. Satomi melted the snow into a bubble of water.

_They haven't seen anything yet!_

Satomi stated a push, pull motion and the wind picked up. She added some flowing movements to the pushing and pulling and a stream of water flowed into the air, once again swirling into a cloud. This cloud was different than the first one. It was much bigger and the winds swirled counter-clockwise. Ruka was finally impressed and Ruki was in complete awe at the miniature typhoon swirling around the backyard. Satomi, panting a little from the effort, straightened her arms on each side of her body and dropped them quickly. The typhoon started to rain down on the ground in between Satomi and the twins. Buckets of water rained down for a few minutes. Satomi stretched her hands apart again and brought them together with a loud clap and the mini typhoon disintegrated. Several people started clapping and Satomi turned toward them. All the adults were standing there, they had been watching. Ruki raced up next the Satomi.

"You should bow." He whispered into her ear. Satomi bowed, blushing in embarrassment.

"That's the best you've done, Sato." said Aang.

"Was it just me, or was she bending both water _and _air?" asked Zuko.

"Satomi is the first person, that wasn't an avatar, who can bend more than one element." said Katara, glowing with pride. Satomi was blushing even more from all the attention.

"Well Satomi isn't the only bending genius here. Ruka, Ruki! Show them what you can do!"

The twins complied. Haruka and Haruki stood side by side while everyone watched excitedly. The two had their hands in front of them, clasped together with only their index fingers standing up. They had their eyes closed and seemed to be concentrating on something. Simultaneously, they grabbed the hand of the other that was closest to them, and moved their other hands in a large circle. A trail of fire followed their hands and condensed into a small ball of flame. But these were no ordinary flame colors; Haruka's fire was a bright reddish-pink, while Haruki's was a dark bluish-green. Many of the spectators gasped while Zuko just looked smug.

Haruki tossed his flame to Haruka, who merged them together. When they merged, they created a ball of purple flame. Ruka, tossed it back to Ruki, and he split them apart again into the two separate flames. Ruki then flicked his hands and each flame turned into two flames. Ruka began to skip around Ruki as he tossed the flames to her. They traded them back and forth, moving faster and faster until the flames were just a colorful blur. Then, the flames started to change colors, from blue to purple, to red, to green, to pink, to yellow, and orange. The twins gradually came to a stop, extinguished the flames with a flick of the wrist and bowed as the spectators applauded.

"That was great." said Aang clapping. "How do they make the flames change colors like that?"

"We have absolutely no idea." said Mai.

"Yeah. The first time they firebended, both their flames came out a green, nearly gave me a heartattack, but Uncle says that some fire benders have been known to be able to change the color of fire." said Zuko.

"Well, you have very talented children." said Katara.

"Thank you. Satomi is quite the little bender too. i look forward to seeing what she will be able to do in the future." said Zuko.

* * *

I hope you like it. If you didn't you suck, JK. The changing colors thing kinda came out of nowhere, I was just writing it and poof! There you have it. Next chapter is set a few weeks after this one.

Jaa nee!


	10. Chapter 10: Amazing Isn't It?

Toph's Snow Chap 10

Chapter 10: Amazing Isn't It?

Disclaimer: If you think I own Avatar: Last Airbender, you are highly mistaken.

AN: Happy Holidays and Happy New Year (Akemashite omedeto gozaimasu, if you speak japanese.) Sorry I skipped last week, but it was Christmas so I decided to give myself a break. Anyway, here is the new chapter! It's a big jump in time, bigger than you were expecting, but I want to get to the main point of the story; Toph's baby!

* * *

Week 20 (September 22-28, month 5)

Third Person

Toph was finally feeling completely herself again; although she did have back and stomach pains. Katara said that it was normal and just Toph's body adjusting to make room for the baby. Toph had gained more weight and now had a pronounced baby bump. Her bellybutton had also made an appearance, becoming an outie. Katara finished Toph's new clothes so now Toph didn't have to deal with tight clothes anymore. They made two sets of the same outfit, which looked a lot like the outfit Toph had worn during their adventures, so that Toph would always have a clean one to wear while the other was being washed. Toph had also started to feel the baby move.

Flashback

Week 18

Third Person Toph

_Toph was walking to Katara's house when she felt a kind of fluttering in her stomach. She paused and touched her stomach. She felt it again. Toph began walking again, more quickly now to get to Katara's house._

"_Katara!"_

"_I'm in here." Toph walked into the kitchen and over to Katara._

"_Yes?"_

"_I think the baby just moved."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah. On the way here, it felt like there were butterflies moving around in my stomach."_

"_Yep, that's the baby alright."_

_Toph sat down in a chair, her eyes tearing._

"_Are you okay Toph?" Toph wiped her face._

"_Yeah. I'm fine." She smiled in Katara's direction. "It just really hit me that there really is a baby growing in there, you know."_

"_Yeah. It's kind of amazing isn't it."_

"_Yeah."_

End Flashback

Third Person Sokka

Sokka's classes had been going well. Most of his beginners had adapted to the foils and were almost ready to start the advanced course. His advanced students were preparing to take the trip to the Fire Nation to have their swords made. They would set out by ship, to the Fire Nation the next day. The entire trip would take about two months. Toph was not particularly happy that Sokka would be gone that long, especially since he just got back from a short trip.

Sokka walked up to Katara and Aang's house after class on Friday. He lifted his hand to knock on the door, but it swung open before he could. Toph lunched herself out of the door and into Sokka's arms, kissing his all over.

"I missed you _so_ _much_!"

"Toph, I was only gone for a week." Sokka had left a week earlier on a trip. He had refused to tell anyone where he was going, or why.

_If she missed me this much, I wonder how she'll react when I get back from the Fire Nation?_

"I know, but it felt like forever! I don't know how I'll survive two months without you."

"You'll have the baby's room to keep you busy."

"I guess." She looked down.

"Hey," Sokka lifted her chin. "I'll be back before you know it." She just nodded and let go of Sokka so they could enter the house.

Katara came around the corner, Satomi in tow.

"Hey Sokka. I thought I heard your voice."

"Yeah. I was being attacked by this ball of hotness right here." Toph blushed and punched Sokka in the arm.

"Shut up Snoozels."

"That's my girl" Sokka leant down and kissed Toph, wrapping his arms around her. Katara cleared her throat as if to say 'I'm still here'. Toph blushed, but Sokka didn't look ashamed at all.

"So, Sokka, are you packed and ready to go?" asked Katara. Satomi walked over to Toph and put her hand on Toph's stomach.

"Yep, just a few more-"

"Mommy? Why does Auntie Toph's tummy poke out?" Katara picked Satomi up.

"That's because there is a baby growing in there. Soon, you'll have a new cousin."

"Is it a girl?"

"We don't know yet."

"When will we find out?"

"When Auntie Toph has her baby."

"When is that?"

"It'll be a while. Probably not until the snow starts to turn into ice."

"Oh." Satomi looked disappointed for a second, but then her face lit up again.

"Mommy, where do babies come from?" Sokka started to laugh as Katara made an 'oh dear' face.

"Umm, well…" Katara gave Sokka a 'help me' look, but Sokka just shook his head.

"Well, when two people love each other, they-"

"I'll leave you to this. Come on Toph, let's go for a walk." Sokka and Toph left, to Katara trying to find a way to explain where babies come from to a four year-old. She glared at the back of Sokka's head as he left.

Third Person

Sokka and Toph walked down the road, heading toward Toph's house, making small talk as they walked.

"How many kids are you taking to the Fire Nation?"

"Twelve. That's why it will take so long for swords to be forged. It will go much more quickly if they find swords that are already made."

"Well for my sake, I hope they all find swords that are already made." Sokka laughed.

They walked into Toph's house and went into the kitchen. The sun was going to set in an hour and they hadn't eaten yet. Toph took out wood and started the stove. Then she took a few carrots and pea pods and started cutting and shelling. When the stove was hot enough, Sokka put on two steaks. Toph dumped the carrots into the pan with the steaks and added seasoning. Then she put water in a pot and put a wire mesh over the top to steam the peas. She started to hum while she worked and suddenly, she felt a light kick in her lower stomach. She stopped humming and almost dropped a few peas on the floor in surprise.

"Sokka?"

"Yeah?" Sokka stopped cooking the steaks and looked over at Toph.

"Put your hand right here, hurry." Sokka stepped closer and put his hand on the spot indicated.

"I don't feel anything." Toph frowned.

"He stopped kicking."

"He?"

"I don't feel right calling him an it."

"Oh, well, what were you doing right before?"

"I was putting the peas in the steamer and humming."

"Hmm. Try humming again." Toph started to hum Leaves from the Vine. The baby kicked again, stonger this time.

"Cool." said Sokka. Toph continued to hum for a few minutes, the baby kicked a few more times.

"Well now we know how to get him to kick." said Sokka.

"Amazing, isn't it? Hey, do you smell something burning?" asked Toph. Sokka sniffed the air.

"The steaks!" they said in unison.

Sokka grabbed the pan and pulled it off the stove.

"Well, I think these are done." He commented, looking at the steaks.

"Are they okay?"

"Yeah. They're fine, just a few carrots started to burn."

"Oh, okay. I'll set the table." Toph put plates ans cups of water on the table. Sokka put a steak and unburnt carrots on each. Toph took the peas off the pot and split them between the two plates. Toph questioned Sokka about the finer details of his trip while they ate.

"I wish you weren't going."

"I know, but I have to go." They were quiet for a minute. Sokka was fiddling with something in his pocket.

"Hey, Toph? Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Sokka took a deep breath.

"Well, we've know each other for six years and we've been in and out of a relationship for four of those years and I-I think it's time to take the next step." Sokka got down on one knee on front of Toph and held her hand in both of his.

"So, Toph Bei Fong, will you-"

"Yes, Meathead! Of course I'll marry you!" Sokka pulled a ring out of his pocket and slipped it onto Toph's left ring finger. The band was a shiny black metal and there was a piece of green quartz set in it.

"I have two questions. Why now and what is this made out of?"

"I chose now because I wanted to show that I wasn't going to disappear on you. And your ring is made out of a meteor that fell to earth a couple miles from here and green quartz. I took a chunk of the meteor to a jeweler and had him make it into a ring. I picked the green quartz because it's the same color as your eyes. I wasn't sure if you could bend quartz, but I figured you could try."

"Thank you Sokka. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Sokka pulled Toph up out of her chair and hugged her. He lifted her chin and gently kissed her lips. Toph returned his gentle kiss. Their lips moved in unison with a gentle passion that related everything unsaid to each other. Eventually Toph pulled away, bending the platform of earth that had been boosting her up, back into the floor. She laid her head on Sokka's chest as he stroked her long hair.

"We should go to sleep. You have a long day tomorrow." Toph said quietly.

* * *

I like this chapter a lot, despite the mushyness. It might have to do with the fact that my sister left the handwritten version of this at school and I had to go back and get it before the custodian found it and threw it away. Next chapter will be a week after this one and split between Sokka and Katara's point of views. This arc may take a while to finish, I haven't decided yet. After this arc is done, I'll probably have Toph have the baby. This story will go until the baby is about three or four and then I will start the sequel at about age seven and decide what happens from there. Sorry for the epic authors note. Just trying to get you on the same page.

PS. I know most four year-olds probably aren't that smart, but Satomi is.

Jaa nee!


	11. Chapter 11: High Fives Part 1

Toph's Snow Chap 11

Chapter 11: High Fives Part 1

AN: Whoops! It's a day late, but in my defense, I was really busy this weekend with the FRC kickoff. If you don't know what FRC is then I feel really sorry for you 'cause you are missing out on some great stuff and the ability to call yourself a 'supernerd'!  
Remedy: google it and find a team near you to join, unless of course, science isn't your thing, then you'll have to find something else to do with your time.

Enough with the dilly-dallying, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Who owns Avatar: Last Airbender? Nose goes! Ha Ha, not me! (ok, enough with the silliness. I don't own it)

* * *

Week 21 (September 29-October 5, month 5)

Third Person Katara

Sokka had only left five days ago and Toph was already driving Katara crazy. Toph had been moping around since Sokka left and she had even started staying at Katara's house overnight, which she hadn't done in a while. Aang was on another trip to some undisclosed location to find hiding airbenders. Katara was busy trying to teach her students healing and Satomi how to read and so far both were going well. Satomi had learned enough characters to read her name and a few other words and some of Katara's students were almost ready to graduate from her school. Katara had also worked on Satomi's bending skillsand she was becoming quite a powerful bender for someone of such a young age.

Satomi had also been enrolled into a local preschool at the beginning of September. She seemed to enjoy her time there a lot and had made a few friends, but that didn't stop her from asking about her favorite set of twins.

"Mommy? When are Ruka and Ruki coming back?"

"I'm not sure sweetie. Their parents are very busy and can't come over very often."

"Can we go see them?"

"Maybe. But not until your school gets out for the Solstice and New Years."

"When is that?"

"Probably not until it snows, sweetie." Just then, Toph walked in, looking sad. Lately she had taken to sleeping late or just sitting around in what had now become her room, moping.

"Morning Toph."

"Hey." said Toph halfheartedly.

_I hope Sokka is having a better time than I am._

* * *

Third Person Sokka

Sokka and his students had been on the boat for five days before they really started to complain. The first two days they were all excited to be on a boat and to be going to the Fire Nation and now they were all constantly asking when they were going to get there.

_This is the whiniest group of teenagers I've ever met! I _never_ whined this much when I was their age! And I didn't think that twelve people could annoy me this much!_

Sokka had hired his usual crew, men from the shores outside of Ba Sing Se to sail the large boat. The crew members were as annoyed with the teens as Sokka and many had asked if they could just toss the kids overboard and scare them into stopping complaining so much.

"Really Sokka, it won't do much to them. We all did it as a initiation to the life of a sailor and we all survived .We'll pull them out right after, they'll onlyget their toes wet." suggested the captain of the ship, Kaito. Several members of the crew nodded as he said this.

"I know you are as feed up with them as I am, but we can't throw them overboard. It's wrong. And they'll tell their parents and I'll be run out of town and out of a job with a pregnant fiance. Just sail as fast as you can and hopefully everyone will make it to the Fire Nation alive." Kaito saluted him and went back to barking orders to the crew. Sokka went below decks and called his students together for their afternoon practice in the large room Sokka had custom designed for the boat.

* * *

Sokka had his students run through drills with a partner, correcting as he walked around observing them. Most of the students didn't need any correcting, but a few of the slower learners were still having small amounts of difficulty with the more complex moves. Once they finished going through all their drills, Sokka had his students practice several different moving attacks on the dummies before he gave them a break. One of his best students, a tall girl named Kazuka from the Fire Nation, didn't take the break. Instead, she continued to fight with a dummy, slashing viciously at it. Sokka walked over to her and taped her on the shoulder;she turned around and bowed when she saw who it was.

"Kazuka, I called break three minutes ago."

"I know, Sifu, but how am I going to be the best if I don't take this chance to get ahead?"

"Kazuka, you're already much further along than everyone else, well except maybe Xiao-"

"That's exactly why I need to practice. I don't like the fact that Xiao is better than me." Sokka started to say something else, but though better of it. He patted Kazuka on the shoulder and walked away. Xiao, a Northern Watertribesmen, was a strong, tall, slender boy of eighteen, half a year older then Kazuka.

After ten minutes were up, Sokka reorganized his students and this time he had them practice without swords.

There were several balance beams and mats that covered the floor of the room and one of the students, Sara, an Earth Kingdom girl, took charge, leading the others through tumbling exercises. They started with standing and running forward and backward flips and things were going well, until they started back handsprings. In the middle of her turn, somehow Xiao managed to trip Kazuka as she was landing. Her armbuckled when his foot hit her elbow and she nearly fell on her face, but Kazuka recovered some as she fell and got her legs under her before she landed, so she was sitting on her knees. She sat there for a minute, in shock, and then she sprang to her feet, reminding Sokka of an angry cat, and ran toward Xiao, who took off running away from her, laughing, which just made her even madder. Sokka rolled his eyes at their childish antics.

Kazuka chased Xiao around the room, using every piece of equipment to her advantage. She seemed to be showing off a little as she chased him, proven when she cartwheeled onto a balance beam and ran alongside Xiao, doing a mid-air tuck for seemimgly no reason. When she got to the end, she fliped and launched herself at him, rather gracefully, and successfully tackled Xiao to the ground.

She twisted one of his arms behind his back and yelled at him to apologize, but Xiao just laughed and forced his arm out of her grip. He did a quick push-up, throwing Kazuka to the floor. She sat there stunned. Xiao offered her a hand, but she just slapped it away and stood up on her own. Throughout all of this, the other students had been cheering the two on, so they looked disappointed when the fighting ended. As Kazuka walked past Xiao on her way back in line, she punched him in the stomach. Xiao doubled over, but Sokka could tell that he was just faking it. Kazuka got a few high-fives as she walked past the other students. Xiao followed, taking his spot in the middle of the line.

"Alright, fun's over! Back to work!" They all groaned and picked back up where they left off. After handsprings, they moved on to aerials (no handed cartwheels) and balance beam work.

The best on the beam was, of course, Kazuka. Anything she could do on the ground, she could replicate on the beam flawlessly. Most of the time, Sokka let Kazuka help the other students with their beam work. He let her instruct again this time, but kept an eye on her and Xiao to make sure nothing funny happened.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 11. More OCs Yay!

Jaa nee!


	12. Chapter 12: High Fives Part 2

Toph's Snow Chap 12

Chapter 12: High Fives Part 2

A/N: Sorry this is so late! I've been really busy with exams and Robotics lately. Most of the updates untill March will probably be late because of Robotics, but after that I should be back on schedule.  
I'll post the next two chapters as soon as I can edit them!

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to anything but my characters, the rest aren't mine.

* * *

Week 21 (September 29-October 5, month 5)

Third Person Xiao

Throughout dinner, Xiao tried to come up with a plan to get Kazuka back for tackling him. It hadn't been particularly embarrassing, but he had to prove to his friends that he wasn't a pushover that could be one-uped by a girl. It took until the end of dinner to come up with a plan, but when he did, Xiao was rather impressed with his genius. After dinner, Xiao and his friends Hideki, Xin and Wei went back to their room to wait for the opportune moment to pull Xiao's prank off.

Kazuka, Sara, and Li's, an Earth Kingdom girl like Sara, room was just down the hall from Xiao and his friend's room. In the middle of the night, the four boys got up and quietly walked down the dark hall to the girls' room. They opened the door as quietly as they could, and assessed the layout of the room by dim candle light. Li and Sara were in bunk beds on one side of the room and Kazuka had the other set of bunk beds to herself. Xiao walked over to Kazuka's bed and snapped his fingers near her ear to see how deeply she was sleeping. She didn't even stir. Xiao smiled, things were going according to plan.

* * *

When the boys were finished setting up their prank, they looked at their work and had to cover their mouths to keep from waking up their victims with their laughter.

* * *

Third Person Kazuka

Kazuka stirred and rolled over onto her stomach, trying to get the light out of her face. Once it was out of the light, she drifted back to sleep, but soon woke up again because she could feel heat beating down on her back. Kazuka stopped moving when she realized that the source of the heat had to be the the sun; nothing else on the ship could be that hot. Her theory was confirmed by a sniff of the air. She could smell the salt of the sea and hear the wave's crash. Slowly, she opened her eyes and sat up on her bed, looking around. Her bed was on the deck of the ship, although it wasn't sitting on the deck, it seemed to be balanced on something that boosted her high above the floor of the deck. On one side of her was the rest of the deck and on the other, all she could see was the blue chaos of the ocean.

"Caw!" Kazuka looked up and there was a sea bird, sitting on the edge of her bed. She jumped a little and squeaked when she saw it and it flew off. Laughter bubbled up from below her along with two cries of surprise. She looked over the side of her bed and saw most of the students standing on the deck below her. She zeroed in on Xiao, who was laughing hysterically, but had to look away quickly and shift her weight backwards again when her bed started to slide off the box. More laughter drifted up to her. Unknown to her, Kazuka's bed had been put off balance when she shifted her weight. As she sat there, her bed slowly tipped backward and started to slide off the side of the ship. It took Kazuka a second to realize what was happening, but by then it was too late. Kazuka's bed turned over and she fell off the ship and into the sea. She screamed as she went.

Third Person Xiao

Twenty minutes earlier...

Xiao and his friends made sure to wake everyone up so that they could see Kazuka and her friends be humiliated. Everyone gathered around the beds on the deck, snickering quietly at the sleeping girls. Li and Sara's bunk bed was on the deck of the ship and Kazuka's bed, had been detached it from the other one, was sitting on a box; higher than the other two which was where she always liked to be.

Kazuka woke up first, looking around in confusion. A sea bird sitting on her bed cawed loudly. She whipped her head toward it, jumping and squealing in surprise. This made Xiao start laughing, which started up everyone else. Li and Sara woke up from the noise. They both looked appalled at being watched while they slept and ducked under their blankets. Kazuka looked over the side of her bed, but had to move back as her bed teetered on the box. This made everyone laugh harder, but they stopped as soon as Kazuka's bed started to slide off the ship. Xiao ran forward, as if to pull her bed back, but he wasn't close enough to do anything.

"Wei, go tell the Captain someone fell overboard. Xin, find Sifu. Hideki, go find some rope or something to pull us back up with." As Xiao was talking, he took off his shoes and his shirt.

"What do you mean 'us'?" asked Hideki.

"I'm going to make sure she doesn't drown. She can't swim." he ran to the side of the ship and dived in after her.

Third Person Kazuka

Her screams were cut off as she hit the lukewarm water. She sank quickly downward, struggling against the current. Kazuka managed to get the surface where she took a life saving breath. Then a wave crashed over her, forcing her back down into the water. She spun, head over heels, in the water until she couldn't tell which way was up and which was down. Kazuka started to panic a little as her lungs began to burn for air. She struggled harder, once again, managing to reach the surface and the air her body craved. She was forced back down by a cruel wave, insensitive to her need for air. A force under the water dragged her down further as she clawed for the surface. The light from the surface was getting dimmer and dimmer as she was pulled further down by the current.

The burn in her lungs was constant now and Kazuka had to fight her brain's commands to breathe. Finally it became too much and she inhaled involuntarily. Immediately, she began to choke as her body tried to expel what it had just drawn in, bringing in more water.

_I'm going to die down here._

Her vision was starting to blur and her thought process slowed. Right before she lost consciousness, Kazuka saw a shape coming toward her in the water.

Third Person Xiao

After Xiao dived in, he swam around under water, looking for any sign of Kazuka. When he came up for air, he happened to see her struggling above the water ten feet away before she sank back beneath the surface. Xiao set off toward her, swimming as fast as he could against the current. Soon he reached the place she where she had disappeared. He took a deep breath and dived. He saw Kazuka sinking in the water, her hair spread around her and her arms were reaching up toward the air. She looked like a sinking angel.

Xiao swam under her and grabbed her around the waist, swimming toward the surface as fast as he could. When his head broke the water, Xiao looked at Kazuka. She was limp in his arms and wasn't breathing.

The ship had stopped and a small rescue boat was being rowed toward them. When it reached them, Sokka reached down over the edge and pulled Kazuka into the boat. Hideki helped Xiao in after her. Sokka laid Kazuka down on the bottom of the boat and started doing chest compressions.

"Do you know how to revive people?" asked Sokka. Xiao nodded and scooted over to Kazuka's head. She looked like she was sleeping.

He reached out and checked her pulse, it was faint, but it was there. Sokka gave Xiao the command to start rescue breathing. Xiao tilted Kazuka's chin and head back, opening her airways. He pinched her nose and lowered his head over hers, opening her mouth as he got closer. He sealed his mouth over hers and breathed out. He sat up a little to see if she was breathing yet. She wasn't. He tried again, still no response. On the third try, Kazuka started choking. She turned over and threw up all the water that she had swallowed on the bottom of the boat. She turned back over and tried to sit up, but Xiao stopped her. She just laid back down, too weak to fight him.

By time Kazuka had been revived, the little rescue boat had been lifted back up to the side of the ship. The rescuers filed on to the ship, Sokka carrying Kazuka. Xiao nodded to a few people, telling them that she was alive. Li and Sara looked relieved. Sokka carried her below deck to a room that just had a bed in it. Xiao followed, but Sokka told him to stay outside while he placed the now sleeping Kazuka on the bed. A female crew member came running done the hall and went into the room, closing the door behind her.

"I don't know what you were thinking, but it obviously wasn't very smart. Both of you could have died." Xiao tried to speak, but Sokka held up a finger.

"You should be expelled from my school, but I won't do that because your parents have invested a lot of money in this and it would be a waste of talent. Instead, you are confined to your room except for training and meals. During those times, you will be alone, or working with me. When we get back to the Earth Kingdom, you will be suspended for however long I see fit. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sifu." Xiao bowed.

"You may go to your room." Xiao hurried to his room, not wanting to anger Sokka anymore than he had already had. When Xiao got to his room, his roommates were there too. They had all been given the same punishment.

No one high fived each other.

* * *

Yay! Epic action and slight one sided romance! Epic awesomeness! I'm so proud of this chapter. I worked really hard on it; I even did research on CPR. Hope you liked it!

P.S. Sorry about all the !, I'm really hyper! I just had, like, twenty M&M's, all blue and all eaten in twos 'cause of my OCD! (This will probably be a few weeks old, like most of my A/N. I write about, four to five chapters ahead of what has been posted!)

Jaa nee!


	13. Chapter 13: Lullaby

Toph's Snow Chap 13

Chapter 13: Lullaby

AN: The song is Lullaby, form the Noir original soundtrack. Listen to both the English and Japanese versions. I love it, it's such a pretty song, in both languages.

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to anything but my characters, the rest isn't mine. ;)

* * *

Week 21 (September 29-October 5, month 5)

Third Person Kazuka

Kazuka recovered slowly. She caught a cold that caused her temperature to go up dangerously high. She spent three days in bed, covered in blankets, but shivering violently and they were almost to the Fire Nation when she was finally deemed healthy again.

The second night after she was rescued, Xiao came to visit her, creeping into her room at some odd hour of the night to check on her. Kazuka didn't have the energy to be mean to him, so she settled on being civil.

"Hey. How are you?"

""Fr-fr-freezing." Her teeth chattered as she tried to talk.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened. When we put your bed on that box, we didn't think it would fall off the ship."

"A-at least-t-t I'm alive." Xiao walked over to the bed and moved as if to wrap his arms around her, but stopped.

"Can I? I'm much warmer than those blankets." Kazuka considered it for a moment and then moved over on the bed, but Xiao instructed her to move forward, so he could sit behind her. He got on the bed and leaned her back so that she was leaning on him with his legs on either side of hers.

He wrapped his arms around her torso, hugging her close. Kazuka sat stiffly at first, but relaxed as she warmed up. Within a matter of minutes, Kazuka stopped shivering and relaxed completely.

"Why did you come after me?"

"It was my fault you fell and I know you can't swim."

"You remembered that?"

"It was only seven years ago."

"That's a long time Xiao." Kazuka stopped to cough. "We were best friends back then."

"Yeah, and then you turned into a bitch, no offense, and stopped talking to me." Kazuka's laughter turned into body wracking coughs.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Her voice was a little hoarse. "I became a bitch because you were better than me and I wanted to be the best."

"I never understood your obsession with being the best."

"I'm not sure when it started, but I've always been compelled to be better than everyone else. That's what my dad told me while I was growing up, 'be the best and you won't have to answer to anyone.'"

"That's rather harsh. All my parents told me was to stop falling into the water. That's how I learned to swim actually. I used to fall into the water twice a day and someone would have to come get me. Eventually, I picked up how to swim from the others; I was only four so they hadn't really taught me how to swim yet. I was a naturally once I figured it out. I was in the water all the time, despite the cold. My parents were really surprised when I turned out to be a nonbender."

"Wow. I tried to learn to swim, but it never worked. I guess I'm just one of those people who just can't swim."

"You can swim. You just haven't had a good teacher yet."

"Hey! My dad taught me!"

"Well no offense to your dad, but he obviously isn't a good teacher."

"He is too."

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"Is not."

"This is stupid! We're fighting like little kids."

"It was fun wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but-" Kazuka was interrupted by a yawn.

"You should go to sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"Okay then, don't go to sleep." Xiao started to hum something. Kazuka yawned again.

"What is that?"

"An old lullaby my mother used to sing to me. It's an old Northern Watertribe song."

"Oh…Could you teach it to me?"

"I'm not much of a singer, but sure. I'll teach you the Chinese version." (A/N: They speak Chinese as the normal language)

"Okay." Xiao started to sing, and what he said before was untrue, he had a great voice.

"The snow in the air  
To sing me a lullaby  
My winter, come hither, to me

The dark nights to come  
So, kiss me for good-bye  
The grace of the godland is near to you…

Show me the flowers invisible  
Sing me the hymns inaudible  
The wind is my voice  
The moon is my heart  
Come find me, I'm on every hills and fields  
I'm here…

Ever you're near...

The snow in the air  
To sing me a lullaby  
The angel of rebirth is here

So let all your pain  
Sleep within the husha-by  
The grace of the godland  
Grace of the godland  
Grace of the godland is near...  
So close to you…"

"Wow, that was beautiful; and you have a great voice. You said the Chinese version, is there another one?"

"Yes, there's the version in the old language of the Watertribes."

"Will you sing it?" Xiao nodded and stated singing again. As Kazuka leaned against him, she could feel his chest vibrate with the words.

"Yuki ga furu

Shizukana Lullaby utau awai yokogao

Toji komerareta chiisana heya wa

Ai to yoberu kiga shiteiru

Kotoba mo iranakute

Omoide ga yawaraide

Yasuragi nante shiranai kedo

Ichiban sokoni chikai bashode nemuritai dake

Anata no sobani iru

Yuki ga furu

Shizukana Lullaby Sotto yoru wo uzumete

Kanashii kotowa shiritakunaino

Dakara zutto utatteite

Yoakega kurumade

Zutto kono mama"

"It's even prettier in its original language."

"Yeah. My mother would sing that to me whenever I couldn't sleep."

* * *

Xiao spent the next ten minutes teaching Kazuka the song. She couldn't sing much because it caused her to have a coughing fit, but she memorized the words for later.

Soon, Kazuka was having trouble keeping her eyes open. Xiao started to leave, but she stopped him.

"Please…stay." Xiao seemed to think it over and finally moved to lie down beside her, facing her back. Kazuka scooted closer to him, attracted to his warmth and Xiao wrapped his arms back around her torso, pulling her against him.

Third Person Xiao

Kazuka's breathing evened out as she fell asleep. Xiao was still awake, unable to relax because of their proximity. Eventually, he did fall asleep; wondering what would happen if he was found here.

Third Person Sokka

Sokka came to check on Kazuka during the night and when he opened her door, he found that she was not alone in her bed. Sokka smiled, they reminded him of himself and Toph. A pang of loneliness hit him as he thought about it.

_I wonder what Toph is doing._

Sokka backed out of the room and closed the door quietly. He decided to leave Xiao where he was, even though Xiao was technically supposed to be in his room.

* * *

Third Person

Ba Sing Se

Toph was still driving Katara up the wall. She moped around Katara and Aang's house all day so that even Satomi was getting tired of her. Toph stayed in her room most of the time, but when she left it, all she would talk about was when Sokka would get back. Finally when Katara was completely fed up, she mentioned to Toph, that she still had a nursery to decorate. With that reminder, Toph threw herself into decorating to get her mind off Sokka's absence.

Toph planned to move into Sokka's house soon. Her house wouldn't be much of a problem because she had built it using earthbending; all she had to do was remove her furniture and household items, then bend it back into the ground. There was already a prospective buyer for her lot. A young woman by the name of Song, had recently moved to Ba Sing Se, and wanted to start a general education school for children between the ages of seven and sixteen. Toph's land plot was big enough for a school and a yard for the students to exercise in. Toph planned to sell the land to Song and even offered to help her with the school in any way that she could; Katara had also volunteered to help between her schools hours.

With the appearance of Song, another person they hadn't seen in a while showed up. Haru, who seemed to be completely smitten with the girl, had followed her from her village, where they had met, to Ba Sing Se. He seemed determined to marry her, although she resisted, Katara and Toph could see that she was going to accept any day now.

Haru stayed at a nearby hotel while Song had been offered a room in Katara's house. Haru spent most of his time at Katara's house, helping out and going with Song on errands for supplies for the house and Katara's school where Song was employed temporarily.

Katara's school had reopened for the fall session at the beginning of the month. A few of her more advanced students were almost ready to graduate. Satomi had joined the youngest of her students, two eight years-olds and a ten year-old, although her apprenticeship wasn't official yet. Katara preferred Satomi to work with the younger students, but usually she didn't get her way and Satomi ended up working with the older students.

Katara enlisted the help of people in Ba Sing Se who had minor aliments for her students to practice on. She always had her benders try whichever technique they were using on each other first before she let them try on the patients, hoping to prevent any mishaps. Song turned out to be a great help at the school, making bandages, helping nonbending students in their learning. She knew a lot about healing and used her knowledge and gentle teaching techniques to reinforce Katara's lessons.

On Thursday night, Haru officially proposed to Song and she finally accepted. Katara, excited that she had two weddings to plan, used any spare time she had to suggest ideas to Song on the details of her wedding, which was to happen in the spring.

* * *

Chapter thirteen is done! Yay! Virtual cookies and hot chocolate for all who have stuck with me this far!

Jaa nee!


	14. Chapter 14: Fever

Toph's Snow Chap 14

Chapter 14: Fever

A/N: I could finally update! Sorry it took so long, but school and after-school activities are killing my time right now, and probably will until March/April so please be patient with me. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to anything but my characters, the rest aren't mine. ;)

* * *

Week 22 (October 6-12, month 5)

Third Person Sokka

The ship reached the Fire Nation in record time. The students became more unmanageable the closer they got to land. They were constantly on deck, watching the distant nation inch closer and closer, but it was never fast enough for their liking. Mostly they were excited to finally reach the Fire Nation, but part of the reason they were so inpatient was that they were tired of being on the ship. When they landed, the teens ran off the ship as fast as they could, stumbling on the ground as they tried to lose their sea legs. The crew took the cargo off the ship and packed it into several carriages that would take Sokka and his students from the port to an inn where they would stay the night before traveling to their destination, located further inland. When told to, the students dutifully stumbled over to the carriages and got in, talking loudly and goofing around. Kazuka, who was still weak, was practically being carried by Xiao over to the carriage her friends had indicated as theirs.

Sokka had let up a little on the pranksters, allowing them to interact with the other students after they proved they were sorry for their actions. Xiao and Kazuka didn't know that Sokka knew about Xiao's stays in her room. Deciding that it would be good for the two to learn to get along, Sokka left them to conduct themselves.

The ride to the inn was quick, only taking three quarters of an hour. The nurse was the only crew member who had come with them since she had been taking care of Kazuka and she was only there to make sure Kazuka didn't get sick again.

The youths were split up into four students per room, except for Kazuka who shared a room with the nurse. Sokka had made sure that Xiao and his friends were in different rooms just as a precaution, though he sincerely doubted anything would happen again.

The next morning, everyone ate breakfast in the inn's dining room and then they all piled into the carriages again for the two day journey that would bring them to their destination. Sokka refused to tell anyone exactly where they were going, despite the constant inquiries.

* * *

Third Person Kazuka

Kazuka was grateful and flattered with Xiao's attention to her. He was always helping her do anything she required. If she stumbled while walking, Xiao was there to keep her from falling; if she needed help getting into the carriage, he would already be lifting her up; or if she desired something out of reach, she need only to reach her hand out and he would be handing it to her.

The other students were mystified by the sudden change in her relationship with Xiao. In the rare occasions that he wasn't around, Kazuka was bombarded with questions. She refused to answer some of the more crude questions, but would answer the others, as long as they weren't asked in a hostile way.

Sara and Li had trapped her on her way down to the inn's dining room that morning.

Third Person

"_What is going on between you and Xiao?" demanded Li._

"_Nothing, we're just friends." _

"_Really? 'Cause it doesn't look like you're _just_ friends to me." Li barley hid the smirk in her voice and on her face. She turned to Sara, "What about you Sara? Do they look like _'just_' friends to you?" _

"_No." she said, a little reluctantly. Sara didn't want to be on the receiving end of Li's bullying, but she didn't really want her to bully Kazuka either. "Come on Kazuka, we're your friends. We can keep a secret!" she pleaded. _

"_There is nothing to keep secret. Xiao and I are_ just_ friends." This conversation was starting to irritate her._

"_Oh, come on! You two have been fighting each other since you were fourteen, there's no way you could become friends overnight! Unless of course, there has been a change to your virginity status?" Li wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. _

"_N-no, nothing like that happened! I'm still a virgin!" _

"_Ha! Look she's blushing. I got it right!" Kazuka _was_ blushing, but out of embarrassment of the kinds of questions they were asking her, not from what they were suggesting._

"_I'm still a virgin and I don't plan on changing that any time soon." said Kazuka through her teeth. Her fist tightened by her sides, her nails digging into her palms._

"_I don't believe you." Li's smirk was still intact._

"_How could you _not_believe me? I'm telling the truth damnit!"_

"_Maybe she _is_telling the truth." said Sara to Li, trying to be a peacekeeper. Kazuka's anger was starting to concern her and she wasn't sure what Kazuka might do. _

"_Maybe. I doubt it though. She's always been really secretive."_

_"Just because she's secretive, doesn't mean she's lying. She could-" _

"_I'm right here you know!" Kazuka was furious, but they ignored her and continued arguing. Kazuka gave up trying to get their attention and concentrated on calming herself down before she did something stupid. She didn't really care anyway; they were going to think what they thought and nothing she said was going to change that. Squeezing past them, she went down the hall and around the corner to the dining room._

* * *

Third Person

The carriage ride was endless to the teens, almost as bad as being on the ship. They rode down a popular road, full of other carriages and modes of transport. At one point, they had to stop so a carriage that had fallen over could be righted and the ostrich-horses reattached to the yoke.

Kazuka had developed a headache some time after breakfast and winced every time the carriage bounced. The nurse, Yuka, had given her some type of powder to lessen the pain, but with the ceaselessness of the throbbing in her head, it hadn't worked.

Xiao, Sara and Li all tried to keep her distracted so that she wouldn't notice it and finally, exhausted, she fell asleep on Sara's shoulder, relieving her from the pain.

When she woke up, they were camped next to a river, one she didn't recognise. The weight of something on her made her look down at herself; someone had put her on a sleeping mat and had covered her with blankets while she slept.

Kazuka sat up and looked around. Everyone else was sound asleep, spread out around the remains of a fire, which smoldered in a circle of rocks. The night animals were going about their usual business, making noises and moving around in the darkness. As she looked around, her hand bumped something and she looked down. Next to her mat was a piece of bread and a waterskin. The food reminded her that she hadn't eaten since their lunch break in the carriage. She could feel her stomach tighten in hunger.

She ate the food as quickly as she could, though the bread was hard, and got up to see if she could find anymore.

With the moon shining down brightly to help her, Kazuka found a berry bush sitting on the outskirts of the camp. She walked over to investigate, shivering a little in the early autumn breeze. The cool air made goosebumps appear as it caressed her skin, making her wish she was wearing warmer clothes.

On the small bush were a few late blooming berries. She picked one and put it to her mouth to eat it when a voice caused her to pause.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you." Kazuka turned toward the voice, relaxing when she saw that it was just Xiao.

"And why would that be?" she asked coyly.

"They could make you sick. You're still recovering from your cold."

_And whose fault is that?_ She thought.

"I think I'll take my chances." She popped the berry into her mouth. It was sweet, but had a tart-like quality to it too. She ate a few more of them, marveling in their enchanting taste. There was something about them that compelled her to eat more. Xiao walked over to the bush and inspected it, his face paled as he looked at it.

"Kazuka?"

"Hmmm?" she said distractedly.

"I really think you should stop eating those." He said nervously.

"Why." She brought another one up to her mouth but Xiao grabbed it and smushed it on the ground.

"Hey! I was eating that!"

"Kazuka, those are Shinri berries. They only grow in the Fire Nation, though they're rare."

"Wait a second. What's a Shinri berry?"

"It's very rare plant that has a chemical in it that causes the eater to tell the truth."

"Oh, that's not that bad. I thought I was going to be poisoned or something. Ugh. I feel gross, I should go bathe." Kazuka's eyes widened when she realized she'd said that out loud.

"See, I told you."

"You're such a know-it-all! A cute one, but still a know-it-all." Now Kazuka's face turned bright red. This was _not_ going well.

"You think I'm cute?"

"Actually, I think you're the hottest guy I've ever met." She covered her mouth. Xiao was speechless.

"I'm going…this way!" Kazuka pointed in a random direction. "Don't follow me!"

"Is that really how you feel?"

"No." she clamped her hands over her mouth again.

"Well, since you're being honest with me, I have a question for you." Kazuka shook her head, but Xiao asked anyway.

"Would you ever be interested in being…more than friends?"

"Yes!" That answer surprised Kazuka. She hadn't known she felt that way about Xiao.

Hearing her answer, Xiao seemed to get a little cocky. He stepped closer to her, leaving less than a foot between them and practically breathed his next question.

"Do you want to kiss me?"

"So much!" This answer too, surprised Kazuka.

One side of Xiao's mouth pulled up into a lopsided smile as he moved closer.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Third Person Xiao

Xiao's heart almost beat out of his chest at Kazuka's answers. Although he didn't show their affect on him on the outside, he was practically dancing inside.

He moved even closer, and tilted Kazuka's chin up toward him and gently brushed his lips against hers. Her breath hitched when their lips made contact. Xiao pulled away and looked at her face. Kazuka still had her eyes closed and was wearing an expression of intense longing. Her eyes fluttered open a second later and she flushed when she realized she was being watched. Xiao stroked her cheek and then leaned forward again, kissing her more forcefully.

* * *

Third Person Kazuka

Kazuka had never done this before, making it new and exciting, although the new sensations running through her were slightly disconcerting; especially the warm feeling that had started in her chest and was moving further south by the minute.

She was unsure of herself as Xiao continued to kiss her though she still tried to participate. She tried to copy what Xiao was doing, using more pressure, and changing the angle of her head. He responded by pulling her closer, so she assumed she was doing it right.

Xiao helped her learn what to do by giving her little nudges; soft ones if she did something right and firm ones if she did something wrong. Kazuka had to pull away every once and a while to gasp for air. When they paused for a minute, Xiao embraced her, tucking her head under his chin protectively.

It gave Kazuka a small thrill that she was just tall enough to fit under Xiao's chin.

"I've never done that before." she confided.

"Well you're pretty good at it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Beginners usually don't have a good sense of what is okay or not, but you got it right away." She gave him a look, stepping back a little and crossed her arms.

"And _who_ have you been kissing that you are such an expert?"

"Jealous?"

"Yes. Ugh!" Xiao laughed.

"Don't worry, she was just teaching me."

"_Who_?"

"A friend of mine from the north."

"Oh." She was still a little annoyed.

"Are you really _that_ jealous?"

"Yes. Damnit! Stop asking me stupid questions!"

"Hmmmmm." Xiao looked like he was thinking it over. "Nah, I think not."

"Then I'm leaving." Kazuka started to stomp off, but she suddenly stopped moving and put a hand to her head.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. My headache came back, is all." Kazuka smiled a little when this wasn't how she really felt.

"Oh. Maybe you should go back to sleep."

"That sounds like a good idea." She turned in the direction of the camp and took a few steps forward and her head seemed to explode with pain after only five steps. Her vision blurred and then turned black as she felt herself fall.

* * *

Third Person

Xiao was walking right behind Kazuka when she fainted. He caught her and hoisted her up in his arms. When he looked at her face, it seemed void of emotion, her usual look of peace when sleeping was absent. He put his cheek on her forehead, she was burning up. She had been fine only ten minutes earlier.

Xiao walked quickly back to camp, stumbling over a few rocks in his haste. When he arrived, he was dismayed to see everyone was still sound asleep. Xiao put Kazuka down on her mat and walked over to the middle-aged nurse, Yuka, and woke her up. She sat up with a start.

"There's something wrong with Kazuka!" hearing this, Yuka immediately got up and ran over to Kazuka. She inspected the girl, shaking her head when she felt Kazuka's forehead.

"Go get a cloth out of my bag, dip it in the river and bring it back here." Xiao ran back over to Yuka's sleeping mat and searched through her bag for a cloth. He found one and hurried over to the river to wet it, being careful not to step on anyone.

When he came back, he found Yuka inspecting one of Kazuka's legs. There was a bandage that was badly wrapped and bloodstained, wrapped around the middle of Kazuka's left thigh. Yuka carefully removed the bandage and underneath it was a short, deep, cleanly cut gash surrounded by discolored skin. An awful smell was coming from it and there was a little pus visable in the gash.

"It's infected." said Yuka to herself.

"How do you think she got it?"

"I don't know. My best guess would be that she scraped it on something, maybe a loose nail on her bed, although it's too clean a cut to be a nail. And too deep."

"Why didn't she say something?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Xiao handed Yuka the cloth, which she used to clean the wound carefully.

"Could you bring my bag over here?"

"Sure"

Yuka quickly bandaged the gash and walked over to the river to wash the cloth out. Xiao pulled his mat closer to Kazuka's and sat down to watch her.

"You should sleep Xiao. I'll watch her." Xiao reluctantly agreed. It _was _her job after all. He went to sleep after he helped her pull her sleeping mat closer to Kazuka. The worry line etched between his brows stayed, even as he dreamed.

* * *

Yay! The first chapter that is over 2,500 words! Hopefully it won't be the only chapter. ^_^ Just by adding Xiao, Kazuka, Song and Haru to the storyline, this story just got way longer, so please, bare with me. I wanted it to be shorter than this, but the almighty writing muses have decided that I must write an epic story before I get to the main event. Oh well, I guess it's a good thing to have a back story to everything before you move on to the point of it. I just didn't mean for it to turn out to be some epic story like _the Odyssey_(Heh, heh. School reference and it's been forever since we read that). Whoops! I didn't mean for this to be an epic author's note either, but sometimes I just ramble on and on.

Hope you liked it. Review please. Constructive criticism is especially accepted because I'm probably not as good of a writer as I think I am. Or send me something you want to see. I might be able to fit it in. you'll never know if you don't try.

Again, sorry about the epic author's note. I commend you for reading the whole thing. Virtual cookies for you! If you're one of those people who just skipped to the end, I hope you are just too excited to review and just had to click the review button now or you would explode.

Either way, Jaa nee! (That rhymed and I didn't even do it on purpose! Yay rhyming! Whooooooo!)


	15. Chapter 15: Princess

Toph's Snow Chap 15

Chapter 15: Princess

Disclaimer: Everything that is recognizable as Avatar doesn't belong to me. Only my OC's and the plot belong to me.

* * *

Week 23 (October 13-19, month 5)

Third Person Toph

Toph and Song had finalized the sale of Toph's property at the end of last week and Song already had builders building her and Haru a new house; the school house would be built later. Their home was being built on the outskirts of the property, so that the rest of it could be used for the school and a yard for the students to play and exercise in.

Toph was officially moved into Sokka's house, though she still spent time at Katara's because she didn't like to be alone. The walk between the two lots was a long one; Toph's house was half a mile from Katara's in one direction and Sokka's was a quarter in the other. Despite the distance, the move didn't take very long at all. Toph was able to bend a sort of sled to carry all her stuff, so it only took two trips.

Now Toph was concentrating on decorating the nursery. Katara helped advise her on colors to put in the room and different types of furniture. Before he left, Sokka told Toph not to buy a crib. When she had asked why, he just said that he wanted to go with her when they purchased one.

* * *

Third Person Katara

Toph's nursery was looking really pretty. Katara had insisted on painting the walls because they had been a gross shade of yellow, so she picked a light green color that was close to Toph's eye color. Toph bought a few pieces of metal in town and had bended them into shapes, as directed by Katara, to make a mobile to go over the baby's crib. There was a small table in the room for washing and changing the baby. A fan of Toph's had heard about the baby and brought her a chair that rocked that he and his wife had made themselves; it was their gift to her for helping to save the world.

Katara had also bought cloth fans to decorate the walls and had a neighbor paint a mural on one wall of the room. The picture was a simplified collage of some of their adventures during the war.

Toph normally would have had an issue with Katara taking over, and she did some of the time, but mostly she let Katara take over, because she wasn't sure what she wanted to do with the room and Katara's interference had given the room some direction.

* * *

Third Person

Satomi was enjoying school. She had three friends by the end of September that she played with all the time. Only one of them, Chau, could bend. The two of them spent most of their time, entertaining their other two friends, coming up with new tricks often. Satomi was usually so busy with them, that she didn't ask about going to see Ruki and Ruka much anymore.

Satomi and her friends raced each other to Ken's house after school. Li Chin beat them all by half a minute. He was the oldest at five and a half and was the fastest runner at the school. They all tumbled into the house when Ken's mother opened the door. Laughing they all sprang up and ran through the house, into the backyard. Ken's mother shook her head at the antics of her son and his friends.

In the backyard, Satomi and Chau started a bending battle, water and air against earth. They were pretty evenly matched, which made the battle exciting. Chau would kick up a rock and send it flying at Satomi, only to have her jump over it and blast air at her. Chau would then, push up a thin wall of earth to block the gust of wind.

Sometimes, a few of the other kids who lived nearby, would come and watch, or joined the battle, creating teams. Everyone always wanted Satomi on their team making her arrogant and proud, which Katara did _not_ appreciate.

Tired from today's 'battle', Satomi and Chau laid on the ground, trying to catch their breath. Satomi had won this battle by a slim margin, her seventh win out of twelve battles.

"What should we do now?" asked Li Chin.

"We should play 'Princess Ball'!" said Satomi, it was her favorite game.

"Awww, not that again!" said Li Chin, he much preferred things that showed off physical strength.

"Well I want to play too. Ken?" asked Chau. Chau had Ken wrapped around her finger, there was nothing that he wouldn't do for her.

"Yeah, we should play!" said Ken enthusiastically. Li groaned.

"Fine."

"Yay!" cheered the girls.

Everyone stood up and paired off, Li was dragging his feet as he walked over to Satomi. The boys bowed saying the girls looked lovely, and the girls curtsied and said that the boys looked quite handsome. Then they placed their hands in the proper places, or as proper as five and four year-olds knew how, and danced around in circles doing an approximation of a waltz. They stumbled and tripped over each others feet occasionally when they got too close.

Despite all the mistakes and tripping, Satomi was having the time of her life. She always felt like a princess and pretending that she was one only made her wish to be one even more.

Katara was a little concerned with Satomi's princess obsession. She wasn't sure what Satomi would do to make her dream come true, which was why Katara was glad that they hadn't told Satomi that Haruka and Haruki were the crowned princess and prince of the Fire Nation.

* * *

Third Person Satomi

After they finished dancing, the four children went inside for a snack. Satomi asked Ken's mother what time it was when she got to the kitchen.

"It's two o'clock." She said.

"Oh, I have to go home now." said Satomi.

"Take these with you." She handed Satomi a few cookies. "And can you give this book back to your mother for me." she handed her the large book.

"Sure. Thanks for letting me come over." Satomi bowed.

"It's a pleasure to have you." Ken's mother leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "Between you and me, Ken and Li were a little boring by themselves. You and Chau made them more interesting." Satomi giggled at the compliment.

"You should go. Tell your mother I said hi."

"Okay. Bye!" Satomi waved to her friends and left.

She reveled in the warm air as she skipped and twirled down the lane toward her home, eating the cookies in her hand. She stopped along the way to smell any late blooming flowers and to look up at the clouds, trying to make pictures out of the shapes.

Soon she neared her house and when she walked inside, her mother wasn't there, neither was Auntie Toph.

Satomi walked back out of the house and into Katara's school house in the backyard. She pushed open the door and looked inside. Her mother was standing with her back to the door, demonstrating the water whip to a small group of waterbenders.

One of the students, an eight year old boy name Koichi, had recently taken up residence in their house. He had been orphaned when his parents protected him from a group of rouges on their way to the North Pole. He had only been five at the time and had spent the three years since then, wondering from place to place in the Earth Kingdom. Aang found him on his most recent trip and brought him home with him.

Koichi had been shy and withdrawn for the first few days, but he warmed up to them, especially to Satomi.

Satomi had taken to him immediately, completely smitten with him. She constantly followed him around the house, sometimes she had to be kept from following him into the outhouse and he was the only one she would take food from for a while.

Satomi watched as he tried to do the water whip, a move that she had just started learning too.

Someone in the room alerted her mother to her presence at the door.

* * *

Third Person

Katara turned around as one of her students gestured to the door and saw her daughter standing there, outlined by the light coming in from outside, staring at Koichi. She smiled and walked over to Satomi, opening her arms for a hug. Satomi jumped into her mother's arms and hugged her as Katara kissed her on the head. Satomi handed Katara the book she had been carrying and told her that Ken's mother had said hi. Then she walked around the pool in the middle of the floor that the students were bending from and stood next to Koichi. She smiled up at him and he smiled back.

Koichi loved having Satomi follow him around, except into the outhouse, she was like a baby chick following its mother.

"Okay. Let's try those water whips again." Katara pointed at the student standing on her far left to go first.

They went down the line, each taking their turn, or turns to do the water whip correctly. When it was Satomi's turn, she screwed up her face in concentration and pulled up a stream of water. She shifted her weight through the stances, making the water into a ball, but when she got to the last stance, she lost control of the water and it fell back into the pool. She pouted and crossed her arms, glaring at the water.

"It's okay Satomi. Try again." encouraged Katara.

Satomi tried to do it again, and the same thing happened. Now she was irritated. She tried a few more times, only to get the same result. Katara forced her to stop when she was on the verge of tears. Koichi bent down next to her and tried to comfort her, but nothing helped and soon, Satomi began to cry.

Katara hated to see her daughter cry, but she had to teach, so she asked Koichi to take Satomi back to the house. The other students were used to Satomi's tantrums; she was often temperamental when she was tired and they would just ignore her noise and keep working on their lessons.

Koichi, at a lost for what to do, tried to pick the small child up, but she wiggled her way out of his arms. He tried again and she still didn't allow herself to be carried, so Koichi employed the fail safe way Katara had taught him to get Satomi to do something she didn't want to do.

He tickled her.

* * *

Third Person Koichi

Koichi started to tickle Satomi and she couldn't help but laugh and squirm around, trying to get away from his hands. When she was thoroughly distracted, he was able to pick her up and carry her to the house.

He set her down on her futon in her room and she yawned and lay down; Koichi tucked her in and smoothed her hair down, and then started to leave.

"No! Don't go!" he turned back around.

"If I stay, will you go to sleep?"

"Yes." He sighed and sat down next to her on her bed. Immediately, she climbed into his lap, determined to keep him from leaving. He wouldn't have left anyway.

"Tell me a story."

"What kind of story?"

"A princess story!"

"Hmmm...Well, once upon a time, there was a young girl named Cinderella..."

As Koichi told the story, Satomi lay down in his lap and he stroked her soft, brown hair. When she finally was asleep, he moved her off his lap and onto her bed. He caught a glimpse of her face and couldn't help staring. Her long, wavy hair made a halo around her head, making her look angelic. Her face had a calm look on it, as if she was having a good dream and her lips were slightly parted.

Involuntarily, Koichi's hand reached out and touched her face, stroking her cheek. She sighed in her sleep.

"Oh, good. She's asleep." he snatched his hand back from Satomi's face, trying to suppress the blush that was creeping up his neck, and looked at Katara, who was standing in the door.

"How long did it take for her to fall asleep?"

"Only ten minutes."

"Well, let's do something about that hair of yours." Koichi touched his mid-back length hair.

"You won't cut it will you? It hasn't been cut since my parents..."

"Don't worry, I'll just put it up so it's not in your face all the time."

"Okay." he followed Katara into her room and sat down on her bed where she indicated he should. Katara walked over to her dresser, pulled out a brush and a piece of cord and walked back over to the bed, sitting behind Koichi and started to brush his long, reddish-brown hair, working out knots that had been in place for weeks.

"Your hair is in pretty good shape for someone who traveled like you did, other then the knots."

"I washed it every time I came across water. If I hadn't washed it, it would have been a tangled mess and I would have had to cut it."

"You did a good job. Do you have any hairstyle preference?"

"No."

"Alright then." Katara got to work, tying his hair into a long ponytail; Koichi had to hold his hair as Katara wrapped the chord around it and tied it tight.

"We'll have to get you a hairpiece from the market, but this will do for the time being."

"Thank you."

"No problem, honey. Truth is, I've wanted to fix your hair for a while. Will you come help me with dinner?"

"Okay."

* * *

Third Person

"Okay, now cut the potatoes like this." Katara demonstrated slicing the potatoes into really thin slices. Koichi copied her hesitantly, moving the knife slowly. Although he had used a knife, he had hunted to survive during his travels when he couldn't find anywhere to stay, he hadn't used one to cut things so finely; he was used to just hacking at the meat on a dead animal and cooking it on a spit if he could make a fire, or eating it raw when he couldn't.

"Exactly, like that." Katara looked out of the window and saw that the sun was getting close to setting.

"Koichi? Could you go wake Satomi up for me?"

"Okay." He walked down the hall to Satomi's room and opened the door. Satomi was sprawled out on her back, arms and legs going every which way. He bent down and shook her shoulder, calling her name.

"Satomi. Satomi, wake up." She stirred and rolled over onto her stomach.

"Satomi, you have to get up now." This time she stirred and opened her eyes. But as soon as she was awake, she started to cry. Koichi's eyes widened and he started to panic a little.

_Did I do something to upset her? What do I do!_

Koichi had never really been around anyone younger than him and this was the first time that she had cried when Katara wasn't around to help.

_I don't think tickling will work this time. _

Satomi climbed into his lap and buried her head in his chest, clinging to him. Her body trembled while she cried, like she was scared of something.

_She must have had a bad dream._

Koichi wrapped his arms around her and awkwardly rocked her back and forth, like he had seen mother's at the market do when their children were upset. He whispered words he hoped were comforting into her ear and amazingly, Satomi started to calm down. She was still sniffling, but she had stopped crying.

"Are you okay?" she nodded. "Come on, dinner's almost ready." Koichi stood up and Satomi grabbed his hand as they walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

When they got to the kitchen, Toph was setting the table.

"Auntie!" Satomi ran over and hugged her aunt around the legs since her stomach was in the way of a real hug.

"Hey, Sato. As enthusiastic as always." Toph patted Satomi on the head.

"Dinner's ready!" Katara said as she balanced a few dishes on her arms. Koichi took one from her and put it on the table; Toph did the same.

"You really do too much, Katara. You should relax a little or you'll burn yourself out."

"I'm fine, Toph. But I appreciate that you're worried about me."

"Me? Worried? About you? Ha! Don't make me laugh!"

"Yeah, whatever you say Toph."

"Can we just eat? I'm hungry and so is the baby." Toph patted her stomach.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Katara saluted Toph and started to dish food out.

They eat in relative silence, concentrating on their food. When they finished, Toph helped Katara clear the dishes and wash them, while Koichi walked around the house lighting all the lamps with Satomi in tow.

"What do you want to do now?" Koichi asked when he was done.

"Can we play princess?" she asked. Koichi rolled his eyes, he was getting tired of the princess game, but he didn't want to upset her.

"Sure."

Satomi proceeded to boss Koichi around for two hours before he put a stop to the game. He was tired of having to crawl around on the floor and pretend he was a dragon so that Satomi could run around and scream in 'fright', tossing water in his face. By the end of their game, both of them were thoroughly soaked.

* * *

Third Person Katara

"Alright you two, bath time." said Katara walking into the room.

"Satomi, you first."

"I want Koichi to come too!"

"Now Satomi, Koichi has played with you all evening, let him have some time to himself."

"But-"

"No buts. Now go into the wash room and get into the tub; I'll be there in a second." Katara shook her head as she went to get her daughter clean clothes.

When she got to the washroom, Satomi was sitting stubbornly on the floor next to the bathtub.

"The water is going to be cold if you don't get in soon."

"I want Koichi with me! Then I get in."

"You can't always have what you want."

_Goodness knows I don't._

"Are you going to get into the tube, or will I have to make you?" Satomi didn't answer.

"You've got three seconds to change your mind. One...two...three. Alright, have it your way."

Katara lifted Satomi off the floor and began preparing her for her bath.

Once Satomi was bathed and dressed, Katara filled the bathtub again so Koichi could take his bath and took Satomi into the living room. She sat her down and started brushing Satomi's long silky hair. Then she braided it into two identical braids.

"Alright Satomi, can you read this?" Katara held up a piece of parchment with a few characters written on it.

"Satomi. That's me!"

"Yes it is. How about this one?" She held up another sheet.

"Uh, mommy?"

"Try again." Katara encouraged.

"Umm, I don't know." Satomi shrugged.

"That the character for rain." said a male voice. Katara looked up and saw Koichi leaning on his hand, against the door frame.

"Correct. And this one?" she asked him.

"That one means shop."

"And this one?"

"Gold." He walked into the room and sat down on the floor in front of her.

Katara continued to hold up characters until there were a few Koichi couldn't read.

"It seems that you know the Kanji necessary for traveling, but that's all. If you want, I could teach you that ones you need to know to go to school. Then you won't have to stay here all day and you could make some friends your age."

"I've never been to school." he said hesitantly.

"There's nothing to worry about, it's just like waterbending lessons, except you are learning about the four nations and how to read and write. Can you write?" Koichi shook his head.

"It'll be fun, you'll see. I'll enroll you so you can start next week and, maybe Song can help you in the meantime. Now that I mention it, where is Song?"

"Hey Toph!" Katara yelled down the hall.

"Yeah?" Toph stuck her head out of her room.

"Do you know where Song is? I haven't seen her all day?"

"No. She's probably out with Haru."

"Oh, that's right! They went out to visit a carpenter to get their new furniture made. I forgot." Katara chuckled.

"Well, back to your characters Satomi."

* * *

I'm sooooooo sorry it took so long to update! I was really busy with robotics until this week. My team made it to the chapionships, which was epic! My school also blocked fanfiction, so I can no longer update from there. Oh well, I'm back now.

Those of you who are waiting for the lemon, I'm almost finished and plan to post it before the middle of this month.

Updates might still be a little slow because I have AP tests coming up, but I should be able to get going with the rest of this story!

*This is the first chapter with over 3,000 words!*

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, I get really excited whenever I see that I have a review; it makes my day so much better.

Tell me what you think happened to Kazuka, I want to hear some theories before I post the next chapter. Who knows, someone might have a good one and I'll change what happened.

Jaa nee!


	16. Chapter 16:The Old Master

Toph's Snow Chap 16

Chapter 16: The Old Master

A/N:I finally edited it, yay!

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to anything but my characters, the rest aren't mine. ;)

* * *

Week 23 (October 13-19, month 5)

Third Person

As Xiao woke up, Kazuka was being tended by Yuka. He remained still, pretending that he was still asleep.

No one else was near the camp, so Yuka decided to change Kazuka's bandage right there.

"Alright. Now that you're awake again, tell me what happened to your leg. And don't give me that beating around the bush nonsense either." Yuka snapped at Kazuka.

"Well…I was practicing my knife throwing since I can't practice anything else at the moment, and I missed one of the knives as it came down and it stabbed me in the leg. I tried to bandage it, but I guess I didn't do a very good job, because it came off during the night and I woke up covered in blood."

"Aha!" exclaimed Yuka, causing Kazuka jumped a little, which caused Yuka to push down on the gash and Kazuka to hiss in pain.

"Sorry. I knew something strange was going on that day. You'd just told me that night that your cycle wasn't due for a week so when I found your sheets, I just thought you had miscounted. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to bother you. You already do so much for me." She looked down at her hands in her lap. Yuka lifted her chin up and looked her in the eye.

"That's what I'm here for, Kazuka. Promise me if something like this happens again, you'll tell me as soon as you can, no matter what I'm doing?" she said softly.

"I promise."

"Good girl." Yuka finished wrapping up the wound. "You should go wash up. Try to keep that bandage clean. I suggest you take a bucket and sit on a rock to clean yourself, but seeing as you'll be taking that boy who is pretending to be asleep, you probably won't want to do that." At that, Xiao sat up, blinking the sun out of his eyes.

"How did you know?" he asked Yuka.

"I didn't become a nurse without knowing the difference between a sleeping and a conscious person. Now go wash up quickly, we are leaving soon."

The teens stood, Kazuka with Xiao's help, and moved toward the river.

* * *

When they reached the river, no one was in sight.

"I wonder where the others are?" remarked Kazuka. Xiao shrugged.

"We probably walked past them without realizing it.

"True."

They stood there for a moment before separating and proceeding to get undress behind trees.

"Don't look!" yelled Kazuka as she walked as quickly as she could to the edge of the river and got in, blushing all the way. She had removed the bandage altogether, deciding that it was easier to just put it back on then to take the chance of getting it wet.

"Okay, I've got my eyes closed." She heard a couple steps, a yell and a loud splash as Xiao entered the water. Waves spread out from where he landed and buffeted against Kazuka, making her stumble a little.

"Hey! You could have knocked me over!"

"Sorry."

"Just hurry up and get clean. We don't want to make everyone wait for us."

_You don't want to make anyone wait, but _I_ couldn't care less._ Xiao thought.

They washed quickly and left the water one at a time, getting dressed behind their trees again.

"You ready?" asked Kazuka

"Yeah." They walked back to camp quickly, catching a few stragglers who had been bathing further upstream on their way.

In their absence the camp had been cleared and most of the students were sitting in a carriage waiting to leave.

"Kazuka! Over here!" shouted Sara waving a hand out of a window.

Xiao helped her over to the carriage and pulled her in after himself. She sat next to Li as the four of them settled down for the ride to their destination.

* * *

The trip to Shu Jing was an interesting one. Instead of moving from carriages to boats and back when they moved from island to island, they rode over the newly invented 'collapsible bridge' that connected Shu Jing and Jang Hui. It had been invented by Teo and his father and was being implemented in several places around the world.

The collapsed bridge rather impressed the students as they rode up to it, wondering what it was. They watched in amazement as workers let steam into two vents that were used to push a huge wheel. The twin wheels started to turn and pulled long chains with them that were attached to the two missing sections of the bridge. The two pieces were pulled slowly up and into place. Workers scrambled around to put locks into place and then remove the barriers from in front of the travelers; a few workers stayed on the bridge to direct traffic.

"And that students, is what you can accomplish if you put your mind to it." said Sokka.

* * *

When the apprentices stepped put of the carriages that night, they found themselves in front of a large manor. Waiting in front of the gate was a black haired man who looked to be in his early fifties. Sokka walked up to the man, bowing when he reached him.

"Why so formal Sokka? Or should I say, Master Sokka."

The man opened his arms and Sokka walked into them, hugging his master, who he hadn't seen since the end of the war.

"You have been busy since I last saw you I see." said Piandao.

"Yeah." He responded while scratching the back of his head. "These are my top apprentices and I was hoping you would help me finish their training and present them with their own swords?"

"I would be honored. Where are you staying?"

"Um, I haven't found a place yet, but I sent Hawky with a message to a few inns in the area, so I'm hoping they have room for us."

"Nonsense. You and your apprentices will stay here at my estate. I have plenty of space for you."

"Thank you, Pinadao." Sokka turned around to address his students that were standing a few paces away, talking amongst themselves.

"Attention! We will be staying here for the remainder of our trip." Cheers went up from the students.

"Alright, alright, calm down. Let's get inside before we freeze out here."

The students ran into the house, with the exception of Xiao and Kazuka.

* * *

Third Person Piandao

When Sokka gave the announcement that the students were staying at Piandao's estate, they all shouted their approval and took off toward the main hall. Two made their way much slower then the others, a girl leaning on her male counterpart. A middle-aged woman walked behind them; she seemed to be keeping an eye on the girl.

Piandao turned to Sokka.

"May I ask why she needs so much help to walk?"

"Oh, that's Kazuka. There was…well it's a long story, but the gist is she fell off the ship and almost drowned, and since then, she hasn't been completely healthy. Recently, she got an infection from a gash on her leg and is recovering from it."

"That's a rather unfortunate plight for such a lovely young woman. Do you know where she is from, she looks familiar?"

"She's from the Fire Nation, Fire Fountain City to be exact. Who does she remind you of?"

"An old friend of mine; He was a foreign dignitary."

"Well, I've never met her parents. As far as I know, they sent her to the Earth Kingdom and she found her way to my school by herself.

"How old was she?"

"Ten." Piandao's eyes widened.

"She was very young to be traveling by herself."

"That's Kazuka for you." Sokka laughed. "Independent before an adult can get a word in edgewise."

"We should go inside; it's getting colder out here."

As they walked inside, Piandao couldn't help but be bothered by the fact that Kazuka looked so much like his friend.

* * *

Third Person Kazuka

It was just after nightfall when they got to Master Piandao's mansion. The inside was as impressive as the outside; everything was painted red and gold with draperies and rugs everywhere, but the décor still managed to look tasteful. It reminded Kazuka of the palace in the Earth Kingdom.

The students were split up into rooms, three each except Kazuka who got a room to herself and Li and Sara, who would have roomed with her if they had been allowed.

While she was waiting for dinner to be cooked, Kazuka had a maid point her to the library. When she opened the door, she found herself in a huge room. Every surface was covered in books. Stacks were piled several feet high all around the room. Dozens of cushions took up the remaining space along with a large table that had a map of the four nations spread across it.

She walked around until she found an interesting book on the Fire Nation.

_Might as well learn something about the place I come from. _

She was buried deep in the book, when someone tapped her shoulder, making her jump in surprise.

"I didn't mean to startle you, but dinner is ready." said a maid.

"Thank you." The maid started to leave. "Wait. Do you think I could borrow this?"

"Yes Ma'am. As long as you return it before you leave."

"Thank you. Um…could you lead me to the dinning room?"

* * *

Dinner was an uncomfortable affair for Kazuka. During the entire meal, Piandao did nothing but stare at her, a contemplative look on his face. Kazuka could do nothing but try to ignore the look as she talked with her friends.

* * *

Third Person

After dinner, the students got ready to go to bed, since they had four long weeks of training ahead of them to finish their sword mastery.

At midnight, a figure walked out of a room and down the hall, slipping into another room.

Kazuka looked up as her door opened and scrambled to pull the blanket up over her half naked body, dropping the book she had been reading on the floor.

"You know, you're supposed to knock." Kazuka said as she sat up with her blanket covering her lap as she was only wearing a shirt and her loin cloth.

"Sorry." Said Xiao. He bent down, picking up the book off the floor.

"Fire Nation: Origins to Present. Shouldn't you know all this stuff already?" Kazuka froze.

_Damnit! Why would I have that book? Why…aha!_

"Yeah, well, I was just refreshing my memory. I haven't been here since I was nine."

"Oh, that makes since. How's your leg doing?" Kazuka relaxed once he believed her excuse and fell into an easy conversation with him.

"It's fine. It hurts sometimes though, especially while walking."

"I guess you'll have to sit out of practice for while."

"Yeah." She looked down.

"Hey, don't be like that." He pulled her face up to meet his eyes. "I bet as soon as you're healed, it'll take you two seconds of practice and you'll be kicking my ass again." She blushed and laughed.

"You always know how to make me feel better." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh, it's a gift." She chuckled again and they continued to talk through the night.

* * *

The next morning, Yuka knocked on the door to Kazuka's room, walking in when no one answered. She sighed and shook her head, wondering what they could have been thinking; they were lucky she had been the first into the room. She backed out, closing the door quietly behind her.

On the bed were Kazuka and Xiao, sleeping side by side, facing each other, their hands clasped together on top of the blanket.

Xiao woke up an hour after Yuka visited the room. It took him a minute to remember where he was. He smiled at the sight of Kazuka sleeping peacefully next to him and the feel of their legs tangled up under the blanket, happy that they were getting along. But he lost his smile as he listened to her breathing, which hitched at regular intervals. He couldn't help thinking about the fact that he had caused her health to deteriorate.

Kazuka stirred and opened her eyes, looking at Xiao.

"Good morn- what's the matter?" she let go of his hand and reached up to wipe off a tear that was making its way down his cheek. She stared at the wet drop on her finger as if it had insulted her. He sat up and wiped his face with his shirt.

"It's nothing."

"It is _not_ nothing."

"I'm fine Kazuka, really." He forced a smile.

"No you're not. Please, just tell me." She placed a hand on his cheek, caressing it as he leaned into her touch.

"I-I was thinking about how I caused all your health problems." He looked down.

"Oh, Xiao. I thought we'd settled this already. I forgive you." She tried to pull his face up to hers, but he refused to look her in the eye.

"I know, but I still feel guilty." He gently removed her hand from his face and cradled it in both of his hands, which were resting in his lap.

"Xiao, listen to me. I forgive you. There is no reason to feel guilty, I'll be fine."

"But you keep getting sick. It-"

"Xiao." She said firmly. "It is not because I almost drowned. I was born a month early, so I get sick easily. I can usually hide it better though…" She lost her train of though for a second and then found it again. "I'll be fine, really."

"What about your breathing?"

"I've had that for most of my life." _Although it is a little worse now._

"Will you promise to let me or Yuka know if you feel bad from now on."

"If it'll help you forgive yourself, I'd do anything."

"Anything?" Xiao lifted an eyebrow.

"Not like that you pervert!" Kazuka slapped him lightly on the arm, blushing.

"What? You said anything. How else am I supposed to take it?" he said playing innocent.

"Not like that! Ugh, men!" she threw her hands up in the air and hopped off the bed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get dressed."

"You're excused. Go ahead."

"I can't get dressed with you in here!"

"Why not."

"Because I ca- Because you're- Because I- Because I- Because I said so!"

"That's no reason at all. You might as well get dressed, I'm not leaving." Xiao laid back down on the bed, propping his head on his hand.

"I. Am. _Not. _Getting. Dressed. With. You. In. Here." Kazuka crossed her arms and popped her left hip out.

"How about a deal? I brought some clothes with me last night and we can change at the same time. How does that sound?"

"Fine." She said through clenched teeth. Xiao got up and walked over to the pack sitting next to the door that Kazuka had just noticed in that moment.

Kazuka grabbed her clothes out of her own pack and laid them on her bed. She started with her breast band and struggled with it for a few minutes under her shirt to tie it correctly until to warm hands replaced hers. With only a few instructions, Xiao tied the band on with quick, deft movements.

Kazuka pulled her shirt down and turned to find a fully dressed Xiao standing behind her.

"How'd you get dressed so fast?"

"My clothes are more straight forward, not as many knots."

"Humph." Kazuka quickly dawned the rest of her clothes and slipped on her shoes.

"Finally." Kazuka just rolled her eyes.

"Now that you've had your fun, let's go. Pervert." She opened the door and waved him out. Xiao swaggered out the door, a smirk on his face.

"That's Mr. Pervert to you." Kazuka smiled.

* * *

Finally I finished this chapter! We're getting to the exciting part in about two chapters. There are secrets revealed and a fight scene! Hopefully it won't be too terrible. We'll be with Sokka, Xiao and Kazuka for a while and then it'll go back to Toph and Katara. Please, please, please review! I love hearing from you guys!

Jaa nee!


	17. Chapter 17: Found

Toph's Snow Chap 17

Chapter 17: Found

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to anything but my characters, the rest aren't mine. ;)

Chapter 18 is almost done.

Week 27 (November 10-16, month 6)

Third Person

After two weeks for resting and building up her strength, Kazuka was finally able to begin practicing again. She worked hard; harder than everyone to get back to the place she had been before and succeeded. Xiao had even been surprised at the ferocity with which she had attacked her problem and said so. She just answered that 'to be the best, you have to work the hardest.'

When training with Piandao started, the students weren't sure what to expect, but they soon learned that the old master was nothing like Sifu Sokka. Piandao worked them to the point of exhaustion everyday even though they were all in peak physical condition and hard to tire. He drilled them relentlessly, often making them repeat the same exercise for hours on end.

When he was finished training them, he tested them. He tested strength by having them lift increasingly heavier stones for progressively longer periods of time. He tested flexibility by having them contort themselves into impossible shapes. He tested endurance by having them spar with each other until they could no longer fight.

Today was the last test; agility. An obstacle course had been set up in the yard next to the mansion. A few firebenders had been enlisted to blast fire at the students to help simulate a fight with a bender.

Third Person Kazuka

The noon sun was high in the sky, beating down its weak warmth, a reprieve from the chilly November air. Kazuka was standing on the starting line, waiting for the signal to start her turn at the obstacle course. Piandao nodded his head at her and she took off, feet digging into the ground to build up speed. She hurdled and ducked under the first few obstacles like a pro; only slowing down when she came to the first element test. In front of her, the grass had been replaced with a bed of burning coals. Tall rocks dotted the outsides of the bed and the firebenders hid behind them, blasting fire over the coals. Kazuka slipped off her shoes and stepped out on to the coals, moving carefully but quickly. As she walked, she skillfully dodged the blasts of fire and tried to quell her urge to block them.

_I can't do that anymore!_ She reminded herself, repeating an old mantra.

Once off the coals, she slipped her shoes back on and ran to the next part. She continued to duck and dodge and weave through obstacles, sailing through the rock maze that represented earth without really consciously thinking about it.

As she came upon the last element, there wasn't a test for air because of the lack of airbenders in the world; she began to experience an overwhelming nervousness. When she got to the edge of the small lake, she stopped frozen in place. She stared out at the surface; small jets of water pushed passed the surface into the air at random intervals. As she stared, she could feel the water surrounding her, choking her like the last time. She started to hyperventilate and shake a little as the memories flooded through her. She slowly backed away from the edge to the safety of solid ground. Once she could see the ground again, she started to calm down.

_Come on Kazuka. You can do this!_ She forced herself to stop thinking about her near drowning and walked back toward the lake. Taking a deep breathe, she centered herself, focusing on the task at hand.

Kazuka took a running leap forward to a rock on the edge of the lake and from there, she shimmied up a bamboo shaft. She balanced on the top of the shaft for half a second before hopping to the next one and the next. She paused as a blast of water came between her and the next stick, and then leaped to it. She was about to jump again when another jet of water shot up from the lake. She froze and then wobbled a little before she steadied herself. She hopped to the last three bamboo shoots and down to the ground.

She ran ducking under the last obstacle and over the finish line. Looking up, she saw the students clapping for her and Piandao smiling in approval.

"Well done Kazuka. You passed." said Piandao. "Now everyone, it is time to prepare for your training completion ceremony. Formal clothing only please."

The students scattered quickly, excited for the upcoming ceremony.

"Hey, Kazuka!" Kazuka turned around and saw Xiao, Li and Sara walking towards her.

"Hey."

"You did really well." said Sara.

"Yeah. You did it even faster than little Xiao-xiao here." said Li.

"Hey! Don't call me that!"

"Che, whatever."

"Thanks." said Kazuka, ignoring Xiao and Li's tiff.

"Do you want to get dressed with us Kazuka?" asked Sara.

"She probably wants to molest Xiao." They all looked at Li. "What? Was I wrong?"

"Way off. And sure Sara, I'll be right there."

"How was I wrong? See look, we're leaving them alone right now, they'll probably molest-hey! Stop yanking on me. I can walk just fine!" yelled Li as Sara dragged her away. Kazuka shook her head in embarrassment.

"Some friends you've got there."

"We're working on her."

"Suuure. Sara's right. You were really fast." Kazuka blushed.

"Well, it's what I've been working for all along and I wasn't going to give up at the end."

"I know."

"You excited that we're finally finished?"

"Yeah. We've been doing this for almost eight years. It's kinda a relief."

"You can say that again."

"Yeah. We've been doing this fo-"

"Oh, shut up. You knew what I meant." Xiao raised an eyebrow.

"Do I?"

"You're such an idiot."

"Comes with the territory." Kazuka shook her head and chuckled.

"I should go before they get suspicious."

"See you later." He said, kissing her cheek and walking away.

When Kazuka got to Li and Sara's room, they were sitting on one of the beds waiting for her. As soon as she walked in, Li jumped on her.

"So. What'd you two do?"

"Nothing. Are we getting ready or not."

"Yeah. Li stop pestering her. I can do your hair if you'd like, Kazuka."

"Sure. Let me put on my cheongsam first." Kazuka unrolled her cheongsam from the tight bundle she kept it in to prevent wrinkles from forming. Once it was unrolled, she held it up to herself.

"What do you think?"

"Its beautiful. Where'd you get it?" gushed Sara.

"A shop in the Earth Kingdom. It took a whole summers salary to buy."

"Its perfect for you. The bamboo leaves brings out the green in your eyes and the gold makes your skin glow." Kazuka blushed.

"You think so?"

"Of course. Xiao will love it."

"Yeah, until he rips if off you and throws you on the floor so he can-" Sara slapped her hand over Li's mouth.

"Li. Shut up. Go...get dressed or something." said Sara.

"Fine."

"We really have to do something about her." said Kazuka. Sara just sighed.

"Sit down and I'll do your hair."

"Okay."

Third Person

All the students were in their best clothes and sitting in the largest room in Piandao's mansion, awaiting their turn in the ceremony. A rack with twelve newly crafted swords stood next to Sokka and Piandao at the front of the room. Excited chatter filled the room until Sokka got the students attention.

"First, I have to say that I am proud of all of you for making it this far. You have all worked hard to master the art of the sword and tonight we will celebrate your achievements and you will offically start on your paths of adulthood. At the end of this ceremony, you will all be masters."

One by one, each student was called up to swear an oath that they would only use their skills to protect and defend and never kill in cold blood. Then they were presented with a sword that had been crafted for them and a scroll of mastery.

Third Person Kazuka

As each person was called up, Kazuka became more and more nervous at the prospect of being next. Finally, when she and Xiao were the last two students, they were called up together. Kazuka looked at Xiao confused and he shrugged his shoulders. They walked up together and stood in front of the two masters.

"Kazuka and Xiao. My trouble students." said Sokka. They ducked their heads, embarrassed. "Despite your...disagreements. I have enjoyed teaching you together and watching your rivalry make better swordsmen out of you than my instruction could have alone. " He shook both their hands.

"Repeat after me. I swear by the blood in my veins," said Piandao.

"I swear by the blood in my veins."

"That I will only use my command of the sword,"

"That I will only use my command of the sword."

"To protect and defend, my country and its people,"

"To protect and defend, my country and its people."

"And to never kill unless it is necessary to carry out these duties."

"And to never kill unless it is necessary to carry out these duties."

"You are now officially Masters Xiao and Kazuka." As Piandao said Kazuka's name, he grimaced slightly. Kazuka barely caught the expression as Piandao and Sokka bowed half a second later, hiding their faces from view. The two teachers handed a scroll to them and then presented them with their swords.

Kazuka and Xiao bowed back and went back to their seat.

"Now that you've finished your training, it's time to celebrate." said Sokka. Piandao nodded to someone in the back of the room and a band started to play.

Kazuka looked at the sword in her lap, and curious as to what it looked like, drew it out of its black sheath. The sword was a traditional broadsword made of a resilient but flexible type of steel; about two and a half feet long. The grip was wrapped in brown leather and the pummel housed and small piece of jade. Kazuka was immediately taken with its beautiful simplicity.

"It matches your eyes." Kazuka looked up and saw Xiao standing next to her chair. "I never really noticed that they were green before. You know, most Fire Nation people don't have green eyes. Was your mother an Earth Kingdom refugee or something?"

"Um...you know what? I'm not really sure. All I know is that my parents moved to Fire Fountain City before I was born."

"They never told you where they came from?"

"No. My dad never said anything about it. My mom died when I was seven and he stopped talking about his past after that."

"I'm sorry about your mom."

"It's fine. It was a long time ago."

"But still. It must be weird to not have a mom."

"Not really. I had a nanny who took care of me until I left- I mean my dad sent me to Sifu's school."

"Oh. Do you want to dance?"

"Sure." Kazuka was relieved when Xiao ignored her slip up.

Xiao lead her out to the dance floor and took the lead as they danced a traditional Earth Kingdom dance that Sifu Sokka had required them to learn to help them build up grace and coordination.

By the end of the song, Kazuka and Xiao were laughing as they improvised some of the dance moves, creating a dance that looked more like a sparring match than dancing.

"I hate to interrupt but, I need to speak to Kazuka." said a voice.

The two looked up from their laughter to see Master Piandao standing next to them.

"Uh, sure. I'll be right back Xiao."

Kazuka followed Piandao out of the room and into the library.

As soon as the door closed, he rounded on her.

"Do you know how long your father has been searching for you?"

"How do you kno-" He held up his hand to silence her.

"It's been eight years and he has all but given up hope of ever finding you again. He thought you'd been kidnapped. But after interviews with certain friends in the criminal world, he found that no little girls had been taken in the area recently. And now here you are, nearly grown and I find out you've been living under his nose this whole time, masquerading under a false identity. You could have sent him some kind of clue that you were alive."

"What gives you the right to lecture me about my choices? What does this have to do with you?" Kazuka was furious.

"I am a friend of your fathers."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means that I am concerned for his wellbeing. And ever since you ran away, his health has been deteriorating. Did you know that he has to stay confined to his bed now?"

"No. I-I didn-"

"I just have one question for you. Why did you leave?"

"I left because he never asked me what I wanted. I didn't want that kind of responsibility. I still don't."

"Sometimes we must sacrifice ourselves to do what is right."

"I don't want to sacrifice myself. I just want to have a normal life, with normal responsibilities."

"We can't always have what we want Kazuka. Or should I say Chiharu."


	18. Chapter 18: Together

Toph's Snow Chap 18

Chapter 18: Together

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to anything but my characters, the rest aren't mine. ;)

* * *

Week 27 (November 10-16, month 6)

Third Person

"I don't want to sacrifice myself. I just want to have a normal life, with normal responsibilities."

"We can't always have what we want Kazuka. Or should I say, Chiharu."

"That's not my name anymore."

"It will always be your name, whether you use it or not. It is a sign of your status as the Earth Kingdo-"

"Don't say it. I never wanted it. Not when I was nine, and not now."

"We all must do things we do not like."

"I chose not to."

"And you have caused your father years of heartache."

"If he had just listened to me, I wouldn't have had to run away."

"You are his daughter. It was inevitable."

"I'm done with this. And I'm not going back."

"If you won't go back, will you at least send him word that you are alive and well?" Kazuka considered it for a moment.

"No promises." She turned and left Piandao standing there shaking his head.

"She's exactly like her mother; headstrong, stubborn and independent." whispered Piandao as she left.

Third Person Kazuka

She walked swiftly down the hall to hover around the door to the party. She was just about to turn around and go to her room when Xiao called her name.

"Kazuka."

"Hey."

"Why are you just standing around out here?"

"I, uh..I didn't want to go back in."

"Oh. What did Piandao want?"

"Um, he wanted to…congratulate me for pushing through and passing the tests to get my mastery."

"Oh. What do you want to do if you don't want to go back?" Kazuka thought for a moment and then decided on something.

"We could go back to my room."

"Alright."

Third Person Xiao

The two of them made the trek down the hall and up the stairs, hand in hand.

Once inside her room, Kazuka flopped down on her bed.

"You should probably take that off first."

"What?"

"Your cheongsam. You don't want to mess it up."

"Oh, yeah." She stood up and gave Xiao a mysterious look as she walked over to the dressing screen in the corner. A few seconds later, Xiao heard her ask for help.

"Hey Xiao, could you come unbutton this for me?"

"Yeah, sure." He walked behind the screen, where Kazuka was standing with her back to him, holding her hair away from her neck. Slowly, Xiao undid each button, admiring the tan skin that was revealed as the garment was opened. He took every opportunity to brush his hands over the smooth skin of her back.

"Thank you." She said a little breathlessly. Xiao said nothing.

"Give me a second and I'll be out." Xiao turned and went back to the bed. Kazuka walked around the screen a minute later, wearing only a thin pink robe. She sat down on Xiao's lap and pushed him so he laid back, putting her head to his chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh."

Xiao laid as still as he could as she listened to his heart beat in his chest. She put her hand over her heart and laughed.

"They're the same. Here, feel." She grabbed his hand and pressed it to her chest.

As soon as his hand came in contact with her chest, Xiao lost the battle over his control and leaned up, silencing the gasp that came from Kazuka's mouth. She smirked into the kiss and Xiao guessed she'd done all this on purpose; trying to make him lost control first. Xiao pulled away for a second and Kazuka frowned.

"Wha-?"

"Are you sure?" He interrupted her.

"I want you to be my first."

"First and only." He said firmly. Kazuka smiled.

"Forever and always."

Xiao growled, flipping them over and claiming her mouth again, giving himself over to sensation.

Third Person

3:27 AM

Five figures crept up to Kazuka's window. The leader peered inside the room and then turned to inform his crew.

"She's in there, but she's not alone." He said.

"What! Our source said she'd be alone." Someone complained.

"Looks like they didn't know about her boyfriend here."

"Awww. The little princess found herself a prince." One of the lackeys said.

"Too bad we gotta break 'em up."

"Yeah, looks serious too." Everyone but the leader snickered.

"Shut it! You'll wake them up." Said the leader. "Do you have the stuff?"

"Yeah, boss. Right here." Replied the second in command, holding up a bucket that had a few cloths swirling around in a brown liquid in it.

"Good. On my count, we go in. Masks up. Three, two, one, go." They quickly clambered through the window, one at a time. Two of the men separated from the group and walked over to the bed. As they began to lift Kazuka from the bed, Xiao started to wake up.

"Someone gas him! And her just in case." Said the leader. The cloths were taken out of the bucket and placed over the teens faces, knocking them unconscious.

"Okay grab the girl and let's go."

"What about the boy."

"Leave him; he won't even remember we were here."

They wrapped Kazuka up in a blanket and carried her out to their cart. Two of them gathered up her things and took them with them. They strapped her down in the back of the cart and drove off to their hideout to wait for instructions.

8:00 AM

When Xiao woke up the next morning, he was alone and someone was banging on the door.

"Kazuka! We know you're in there." Yelled Li.

"Li! Shush. She's probably still sleeping."

"I know. But Xiao didn't go back to his room last night, so he's probably in there."

"Shush! They may not want everyone to know that."

"They should have been more careful then." Li banged on the door again.

Fed up with the noise, especially since he already had a headache, Xiao got up and put his clothes back on, then stalked over to the door and yanked it open.

"Yes?"

"Oh. Um, we were looking for Kazuka." Said Li, backing down because of the look on Xiao's face.

"She's not here. I figured she'd be off with you two somewhere."

"We haven't seen her since last night." Said Sara.

"There's only one other place she would be."

"The library." said Sara.

The three of them tramped down to the library, sure that would find their friend inside. They looked over every inch of the large room and found no sign of her. Then they checked the rest of the house and the grounds and couldn't find any sign that their friend had been there. Even the clothes and things in her room had gone missing.

9:00 AM

A person dressed like an Earth Kingdom noblewoman knocked on the front door of Piandao's palace. A maid opened the door.

"I'm here to meet with Master Piandao."

"Right this way ma'am." The maid led the woman to Piandao's office, where the man himself was eating breakfast.

"Ling, you came."

"Yes. I'm here to bring the girl back home. The Earth Kingdom sends it's thanks for finding it-"

Three teens, burst into the room, followed more calmly by their former teacher.

"What is the meaning of this?" said Ling, indignant.

"Sokka. What's going on?" asked Piandao.

"She's missing!" Shouted Li.

"Who? Who is missing."

"Kazuka." said Xiao.

Third Person Kazuka

Kazuka groaned, rolling over. When she felt cold hard ground underneath her instead of her bed, she sat up and took in her surroundings. She was in a cave, far enough back that she couldn't even see the entrance. The only light came from a fire. Around the fire sat three men. She stood up, and backed away, trying to figure out which way she should run.

"Hey, look Boss. She's awake."

"So she is. You might as well stop. There's no way you are getting out of here."

"Who are you? What am I doing here?"

"Who I am is none of your business. But you're here 'cause someone paid us to kidnap you. They'll be here any minute to come get you." There were voices from a different part of the cave and then a well dressed man came walking around the corner. He walked straight over to Kazuka and grabbed her by the chin, inspecting her face.

"Hello Princess. I've been looking for you for a long time." Kazuka gasped.

"Takahiro. What do _you_ want."

"Tsk, Tsk, Chiharu. Is that anyway to greet your future husband?"

* * *

It's done. It jus too a year and six months.


End file.
